Enamorada de un lobo
by RokujoTorako
Summary: Te vi en tu forma humana, y te conocí como un lobo... este fanfic tiene FUTANARI (golpe avisa cuando llegue a esa parte)
1. Un Lobo

Un lobo?

Has escuchado alguna ves de los hombres lobos?... claro podríamos decir que si, ya que alguna vez te comentaron sobre ellos, pero…. Has visto uno de verdad?... creo que no… me dirías loca, porque dicen… solo es una leyenda… son cuentos…. Como crees que esas cosas van a existir?... si no ya hubiéramos visto uno….

A decir verdad la primera vez que vi a un hombre lobo, no estaba consciente de que lo era, tal vez si pero no quería enterarme de ello, así somos nosotros, no querer afrontar la realidad…

Era el mes de diciembre un día antes de noche buena…. cuando vi a aquel lobo…. yo era una estudiante de 3ero de secundaria en ese entonces, le había pedido a mis padres permiso para salir con mis amigos de la escuela, ellos aceptaron rápido pero diciendo que el chofer de la casa me llevaría y me traería, pero yo dije que no, ellos me insistieron en que me llevara el chofer ya que por estas épocas del año abundan personas "malvadas", como ellos siempre me decían, ya que alguien me puede reconocer, por ser hija de famosos multi-millonarios, pero yo les insistí que no pasaría nada, además de que había estado nevando lo cual era un poco peligroso ir en auto, después de haberlos convencido que tuvieran un poco más de confianza en mí ya que en el siguiente año entraría a la preparatoria y era lo suficientemente "grande" para empezar a salir así….

…_Estaba equivocada…._

El día siguiente llego rápido y después de haberme despedido un millón de veces de mis padres en la puerta voltee a verlos de nuevo para despedirme a lo lejos, y seguí mi camino…. Tenía que recorrer un buen tramo para llegar a la parada de autobuses la cual me llevaría a la cafetería donde nos habíamos quedado de ver… pase a lado del portero de la casa haciendo una reverencia y deseándole una feliz navidad, el del mismo modo me contesto y me deseo buen viaje… a los pocos minutos llegue a la parada de autobuses, y le pedí al chofer que me avisara cuando llegara a mi destino el muy amablemente acepto… me senté del lado de la ventana, para poderme recargar…..

"AHÍ ESTABA"

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, para poder ver el transcurso del camino, cuando vi a una chica de ojos de color verde esmeralda y cabello de color entre negro y azulado, me le quede viendo hasta que ya no pude verla más como ella a mí, me quede algo pensativa preguntándome quien era ella, se veía tan salvaje pero a la vez causaba tal ternura de no quererla dejar jamás, fue ahí donde mis pensamientos habían llegado, el conductor me hablo diciendo que ya habíamos llegado a mi destino, cuando baje de aquel auto bus me dirigí a la dichosa cafetería encontrándome con dos de mis mejores amigas, una gritona y su fiel acompañante (novia?), los únicos que faltan eran Reito y Tate, decidimos esperarlos dentro de aquella cafetería porque empezaba a hacer un poco más de frio…

_-podemos pedir algo de comer? Tengo mucha hambre!_

_-Haruka-chan!, eso es de mala educación, aguanta otro tantito mas si?_

_Haruka: pero a ellos no les parece importarles!, que tiene de malo?_

_-Ara, Kikukawa-san, déjala que pida algo, se ve que tiene mucha hambre, yo también pediré algo _

_Yukino: pero Shizuru-san!_

_Haruka: bien dicho, bubuzuke!_

Fue cuando llegaron…

_-sentimos la demora!_

_-discúlpenos señoritas!_

_Shizuru: ara, Reito, Tate creí que ya no vendrían, ya estábamos por pedir algo de comer, pero siéntense, ya que llegaron pidamos de una vez antes de que Suzushiro-san nos devore con su mal humor_

_Haruka: cállate bubuzuke!, por cierto por que llegaron tarde ustedes dos?_

_Yukino: haruka-chan!, baja la voz_

el joven de cabello negro contesto

_-porque me desperté tarde_

_Haruka: y tú?_ (dirigiéndose al chico de cabello color entre naranja y rubio)

_-yo?, pues tuve que dejar a mi hermana con sus amigas por que pasara la noche buena con ellas_

_Shizuru: bueno ya que se aclaró todo, empecemos a pedir comida_

Después de haber terminado de comer salimos de aquel lugar rumbo a dar un paseo a ver que encontrábamos de interesante cuando la volví a ver, ella estaba observándome desde el otro lado de la acera…

_Shizuru: oigan miren esa chica.._

Pero cuando volví a ver el otro lado de la acera ella ya no se encontraba…

_Haruka: que chica?_

_Shizuru: eh, no ya no está…_

Después de seguir curioseando un poco más, ya era la hora de despedirse..

_Reito: enserio no quieres que también te lleve a casa, Shizuru, ya está oscureciendo _

_Shizuru: si no te preocupes, nos vemos después_

_Reito: está bien pero con cuidado Shizuru_

_Tate: que tengas felices fiestas Shizuru_

_Yukino: lo mismo digo, cuídate y con cuidado_

_Haruka: nos vemos bubuzuke!, no hables con gente extraña!_

_Shizuru: ara, no creo que seas la adecuada para decirme eso, pero te hare caso Haruka-chan! _

_Haruka: cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas por mi nombre!_

_Shizuru: si, si, pues que tengan felices fiestas también, chicos nos vemos después!_

Después de despedirme me dirigí a la parada de auto buses, entonces iniciaron los problemas, un par de chicos me venían siguiendo, al llegar a la parada el auto bus también iba llegando me subí y me senté el que esta atrás del conductor, ellos también entraron y se sentaron hasta atrás esperando a que yo bajara..

Llegue a mi destino, cuando baje me eche a correr, pero gracias a la nieve me caí y ellos me alcanzaron…

_Shizuru: que, que es lo que quieren?_

_Sujeto 1: ohhh, mhhh te decimos la verdad o la mentira?_

Aquellos tipos se acercaban a mí mientras sacaban sus navajas_… _

_Sujeto 2: yo creo que prefiere la verdad_

_Sujeto 1: hemos venido a secuestrarte _

_Sujeto 2: si, crees que no sabemos quién eres?_

_Sujeto 1: hemos estado vigilándote preciosa, pero que te parece si antes de llevarte con nuestro jefe nos divertimos contigo.. (Acercándose)_

_Shizuru: que!?_

De la nada el chico saco un pañuelo y me lo puso en la cara, era cloroformo…

Empecé a tener sueño, por suerte no respire bastante para que me noqueara enseguida pero si el efecto estaba empezando, había pataleado y demás pero mis intentos fueron en vano ya que sentí un ligero dolor en el tobillo, eso significaba que tal vez me había lastimado…

_Sujeto 2: yo me comunicare con los demás.. (Sacando su celular)_

_Shizuru: aléjate de mi!_

Esto en verdad iba mal, sabía cómo defenderme, pero no podía hacer nada, mi visión empezaba a ser nublada, maldita sea mi suerte, aquel tipo se acercaba lentamente hacia mi mientras yo en un intento desesperado me movía hacia atrás, pero no me había dado cuenta de que había otro tipo que tapaba mi única salida..

_Sujeto 3: (agachándose y agarrando mi cara) a donde crees que vas, no te puedes ir… aun…_

Me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que mi cabeza estrellara contra la nieve y mis labios se hicieran húmedos, cuando vi la nieve de color entre naranja y rojo entendí que me había roto de un solo golpe el labio…

_Sujeto 1: oye! Esto empezaba a ser divertido quería ver como hacia el intento de escapar antes de ser violada_

_Sujeto 3: _(apartándose)_ será mejor que no juegues demasiado porque si no el jefe te matara si dañas la mercancía.._

_Sujeto 1: está bien, _(mirándome) _aun así esto será emocionante no lo crees?, ser vistos mientras te violo es realmente excitante.._

Se agachaba mientras se quitaba el cinturón y yo tenía más sueño..

_Sujeto 2: tu sí que en verdad estás loco amigo, así que apúrate que ya vendrán para acá_

_Sujeto 1: está bien, _(mirándome) _oye acaso te comió la lengua el gato?, o es que aceptaste el hecho de que nadie te podrá ayudar_

_Sujetio3: no será por el cloroformo, que ni siquiera puede hablar? _

El desgraciadamente tenía razón, como veía mi suerte ahora lo único que me salvaría sería un milagro…

Él puso su navaja encima de mi ropa…

_Sujeto 1: es una lástima que se pierda tu ropa, me hubiese gustado más acción de tu parte pero me conformo con hacerte mía…_

Sentía el pasar de su navaja en mi vestido cortándolo, cerré mis ojos mientras empezaban a humedecerse demás, sentía sus besos, su respiración algo agitada en mi oído, sus manos tocándome, y aquel bulto que tocaba mis partes mas intimas listo para hacer su trabajo, como los otros dos tipos mirando…

"_Que alguien me AYUDE!"_

Volví a abrir los ojos, pensando en ya terminaron?, dónde estoy?, pero me di cuenta de que aún seguía en el suelo sin ningún cuerpo alguno encima mío, voltee para ver donde estaba aquel sujeto, y lo único que alcance a ver fue aquel cabello de color entre negro y azulado junto con otras dos personas, volví a cerrar los ojos y solo escuchaba algunas voces…

_-siento no haber llegado antes, tomo más tiempo de lo que pensábamos deshacernos de sus demás amigos_

Sentí como mi cuerpo era levantado y tapado…

es tan cálido…pensé haciendo que me acurrucara más, mientras nos movíamos….

_-Hey cachorra, estas segura que aún es virgen?, espero que lo sea por todo lo que pasamos haya atrás_

_-aun a pesar del olor desagradable de esos tipos puedo oler su esencia pura e intacta, llegamos a tiempo_

_-pero porque escogiste a esta humana_

_- es lo mismo porque tu escogiste a esa humana tuya_

_-entonces ella será nuestra nueva líder?_

_-eso si es que quiere aparearse con nuestro líder _

_-aunque no quiera aceptarlo, Nao tiene razón, tampoco puedo obligarla, va en contra de las reglas_

_-pero ya sabe de nosotros.._

_-aunque lo supiera…_

_-hey cachorra estas bien?_

_-puedo oler cazadores…_

_-no se supone que estaríamos a salvo?_

Escuchaba más sus voces, pero no podía prestar la suficiente atención aún seguía con el efecto del cloroformo

_-creo que no, cuidado manténgase alertas_

_-hola buenas noches, que las trae fuera de su territorio?_

_-demonios, era una maldita trampa_

_-que hacemos Nat_

_-solo veníamos a rescatar a una damisela en peligro_

_-sabes eso es extraño en ustedes solo les importa cuando tienen en la mira a alguien_

_-no, nos confundas con ustedes cazadores _

_-qué te parece si terminamos con esto y nos entregan a esa niña nosotros la llevaremos a casa_

_-me crees bastante idiota para creer en tales cosas, llevamos siglos conociéndonos que me hace reír tu forma de pensar las cosas, sí que los tiempos cambian_

_-creo que no sería una historia diferente si se va con ustedes_

_-creo que has olvidado que nosotros no podemos hacerles daño a los seres humanos, en cambio ustedes…_

_-nosotros?, nosotros somos los que protegemos a los humanos de ustedes bestias, que solo buscan aparearse, supongo que para eso la salvaste no es cierto?_

_-que es lo que les enseñan ahora a ustedes cazadores?_

_-Nos enseñan a matar a bestias como ustedes.._

_-crees que será tan fácil hacerlo, estúpido?_

_-Nao, Mikoto, nos dirigiremos hacia el bosque, nos vemos en el lago, ellos no saben cómo es nuestra otra aprecian _

_-pero que haremos con ella _

_-lo resolveremos cuando los perdamos de vista, no quiero que sepan donde vive _

_-que es lo que tanto hablan entre ustedes es que acaso nos tienen miedo?_

_-eso nunca sucederá, cazador de mierda!_

_-entonces nos la entregaras por las buenas o por las malas?_

_-porque tanto interés en esta humana si se puede saber?_

_-no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una bestia_

_-y nosotros tampoco tenemos por qué dárselas, apuesto que ustedes fueron los que planearon esto _

_-creo que ya hemos hablando lo suficiente para saber que esto no llegara a ninguna parte, tomaremos a esa niña por la fuerza_

_-ahora!_

No sé qué fue lo que paso después, desperté en mi cama repentinamente con una de mis pijamas para dormir y me empecé a revisar mi cuerpo teniendo una venda en la cabeza y un curita en el labio…

_Shizuru: no fue un sueño _

De pronto sentí como era abrazada…

_Akiko: hija! Gracias a dios!, estábamos preocupados por ti! _(con lágrimas en los ojos)_ llevas 3 días durmiendo _

_Shiro: hija, como te sientes, bien?_

_Shizuru: 3 dias!? Como llegue aquí!?_

_Akiko: nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo, pero nos espantamos al verte en la entrada teniendo encima a un lobo muy mal herido_

_Shizuru: un lobo!?, herido!?_

Cuando escuche la palabra lobo, me sentí preocupada, no sabía por qué….

_Shiro: si, cuando nos acercamos empezó a gruñir creímos que el te había hecho eso pero después cedió dándose cuenta que no te haríamos daño así que se alejó y de pronto cayo otra vez, también nos enteramos de que querían secuestrarte_

_Akiko: nos espantamos cuando nos dijo eso la policía.._

_Shizuru: policía?, donde esta?, no se lo llevaron verdad?_

Porque preguntaba por aquel lobo, con tanta insistencia?

_Shiro: nos había llamado la policía diciéndonos de que habían encontrado a una banda de delincuentes queriéndote secuestrar desde hace tiempo, y no, no se lo llevaron porque les negamos la entrada, ellos querían investigar del porque habían encontrado a aquellos delincuentes mal heridos cerca de la casa y preguntarte cosas, pero le dijimos que no sabíamos nada y ni queríamos saber nada, y sobre donde esta…_

_Shizuru: ya no está?_

Solo quería saber, pero porque?, no se supone que era una persona la que me había salvado?, entendí cuando lo volví a ver…

_Akiko: después de haberlos metido a la casa y de curar tus heridas y las de aquel lobo, no sabíamos que hacer así que dejamos que se quedara en una de las habitaciones, tuvimos que hacerle una puerta para que entrara y saliera de la casa _

_Shizuru: donde está?_

_Shiro: viendo la hora ya debe de estar por regresar de su patrullaje_

_Shizuru: patrullaje?_

_Akiko: el despertó horas después de haber sido curado de sus heridas, se puso como loco haciendo mucho ruido en la habitación en la que lo habíamos dejado, haciendo que nos despertara y fuésemos a ver qué pasaba cuando abrimos la puerta de la habitación el salió corriendo así que lo seguimos y nos detuvimos al momento en el que había llegado hasta tu habitación, rasgando y poniendo su cabeza sobre la puerta.._

_Shiro: por alguna extraña razón sentimos que no haría nada malo así que le abrimos totalmente la puerta de tu habitación.._

_Akiko: el solo te observo como estabas dormida desde la entrada y luego se acostó sin acercarse más y se volvió a dormir, lo dejamos ahí y nosotros también no fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente pusimos una puerta para que entrara y saliera de la casa para que no hubiera ningún problema y también dejamos la puerta de tu habitación abierta_

_Shiro: el en estos 3 días ha estado muy al pendiente de ti hija, el solo sale a hacer su patrullaje cuando solo nosotros estamos aquí contigo_

_Akiko: parece que está enamorado de ti hija, lo puedo ver en sus ojos_

_Shiro: tu madre piensa que…._

En eso me di cuenta de que alguien nos estaba observando, voltee a ver y ahí estaba sentado observándome..

_Akiko: creo que ha llegado nuestro relevo cariño_

_Shiro: si, será mejor que nos vayamos_

Mis padres me abrazaron y me besaron, ya estaban saliendo de mi habitación cuando mi madre regreso y me dijo…

_Akiko: nunca lo tratamos con una mascota o animal, si no como una persona, luego te contare una historia de hace mucho tiempo hija_

Al principio no entendí lo que me había dicho pero después lo comprendí, mi madre me dio otro beso de despedida y tomo del brazo a mi padre saliendo juntos…

_Shiro: al rato regresaremos _

Cuando nos dejaron solos le hice una señal de que entrara, el tímidamente entro…

_Shizuru: dime, que eres en verdad?_

Aquel lobo se alejó un poco y se volvió a sentar…

_Shizuru: supongo que no me dirás nada, verdad?_

El simplemente agacho la cabeza

_Shizuru: te iras?_

Solo asintió.

_Shizuru: porque no te quedas?_

El negó queriendo no hacerlo…

_Shizuru: es por lo que paso?_

Asintió con dolor

_Shizuru: sabes no es tu culpa, no te tienes que ir por eso y creo que eso ya lo sabes_

El agacho por un momento la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo con odio y un leve gruñido pero luego me vio con ternura y se paró queriendo dar un paso hacia mí pero se detuvo

_Shizuru: que pasa?_

Volvió a negar

_Shizuru: sabes si __no hubiera sido por ti, no estaría en mi casa ahora, así que ven acércate quieres?_

El no se movía..

_Shizuru: vamos no te voy a comer y creo que tú tampoco me comerás _

Tímidamente caminaba hacia mi cama pero se detuvo a medio camino..

_Shizuru: vamos no seas tímido, ven si?_

Al parecer no pudo negar mi cara de ternura y se acercó más hasta llegar a la orilla de mi cama

_Shizuru: ven sube aquí conmigo_

Me moví un poco para que el pudiera subir, pero al parecer es muy tímido pero a la vez se ve tan lindo…

_Shizuru: vamos no te preocupes, no pasa nada sube por favor si?_

Otra vez puse mi cara de ternura y el subió, empecé a acariciarle el pelo…

_Shizuru: sabes mis padres me han contado que has cuidado mucho de mí, aunque sé que también los has cuidado a ellos, así que gracias por todo_

Se notaba que le gustaba que le acariciara, ya que hacía que siguiera mi mano mientras lo hacía, me detuve y me le quede viendo, el hizo lo mismo…

_Shizuru: ahora entiendo el por qué mi mama me dijo que me veías con ojos de enamorado, dime te gusto?, dime la verdad, sé que a pesar de que no me digas nada sé que me entiendes, juraría que puedes hablar pero por alguna razón, no puedes verdad?, así que dime… te gusto?, solo quiero saber eso_

Aún tenía mi mano sin mover en una de sus mejillas, el delicadamente movía su cabeza para dirigir mi mano hasta llegar a su boca y nariz, el empezó a lamer mi mano…

_Shizuru: al parecer si te gusto…_

Lo detuve haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, él se acercó lentamente poniendo su frente contra la mía..

_Shizuru: no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes?_

El negó de nuevo, sintiéndose dolido de no poder estar conmigo….

Por extraño que pareciese sentía que estaba enfrente de una persona realmente hermosa, a pesar de verse como un lobo?, mi corazón latía un poco más apresurado mientras veía aquellos ojos de un verde más obscuro casi negros que me miraban con gran amor y a la vez sintiéndose orgulloso de que le respondiese de la misma forma como también de aceptarle, simplemente me gustaba como lo hacía sentir…

_Shizuru: por lo menos te volveré a ver?_

El afirmo levemente…

Esto para una persona normal sería bastante extraño, pero para mí era realmente diferente, recordé en ese momento lo otro que me había dicho mi mamá…. creo que me había enamorado…

_Shizuru: cuando?_

No me contesto…

Quite suavemente mi mano de su rostro, el reacciono y la detuvo con su cabeza haciendo que mi mano resbalara hasta su cuello, ahí sentí una cadena, el agacho la cabeza haciéndome entender que se la quitara, cuando se la quite vi que tenía colgando una figurilla de lobo envolviendo a una piedra verde en forma de un colmillo de lobo, voltee a verlo de nuevo, y el tímidamente empujo levemente mi mano hacia mi…

_Shizuru: quieres que me la quede?_

Asintió..

_Shizuru: volverás por ella entonces?_

Me alegro el simple hecho de que me diera algo, como si fuera una promesa de volver, pero el afirmo y negó al mismo tiempo, se acercó a mí de nuevo pasando su cabeza a lado mío apoyándola en mi hombro…

_Shizuru: entonces…. Me la regalas? Y volverás pero no sabes cuándo?_

El solamente asintió y dejo salir un suspiro….

Fue una reacción el que yo lo abrazara también, después de unos minutos de sentir entre mis dedos su pelo se hizo para atrás y me dio un lamido en mi mejilla..

_Shizuru: hey que haces _

Sonreí y lo agarre de la cabeza para poder darle un beso en la mejilla

_Shizuru: ya te tienes que ir no es cierto?_

El volvió a asentir

_Shizuru: Por lo menos déjanos acompañarte hasta la entrada no saldremos si eso te preocupa_

El bajo de la cama para que yo pudiera levantarme..

_Shizuru: No te preocupes estoy bien vamos por mis padres_

Con algo de tambaleo de mis piernas pude mantenerme en pie el camino hacia mis padres y después de ahí hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa para despedirnos de aquel lobo que siento haberlo conocido en otro lado no específicamente en lobo si no en una persona…

_Shiro: bueno, pues eres bienvenido a entrar cuando quieras a esta casa, y gracias por cuidar a mi hija _

_Akiko: así que no te preocupes si quieres venir en visitarla, todas las puertas que instalamos no serán cerradas_

En eso mi mamá se le acerco y lo abrazo, creo que le dijo algo, porque se empezó a comportar medio extraño…

_Shizuru:_ (me le acerque) _gracias y espero verte pronto y que me digas la verdad la próxima vez_ (lo abrace)

Se dio media vuelta y salió por aquella puerta pequeña que le habían puesto para entrar y salir…


	2. El Sueño del Segundo Encuentro

El Sueño del Segundo Encuentro….

Se dice que si tú te encuentras con un lobo debes de alejarte, porque te pueden lastimar o es lo que decían, pero dime que haces cuando ese lobo esta lastimado?, lo dejas morir solo?, o le ayudas?, una persona consiente de que es lo que pueden hacer aquellas bestias es dejarlo morir sin pensarlo dos veces, pero y si sabes que es lo que hacen y aun así le ayudas?, que crees que haga el lobo?...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Te contare una historia, te parece?_

_-Es sobre lo que me dijiste la otra vez?_

_-Así es, esta historia me la contaron hace muchos años…. _

_Hace mucho tiempo en ciertos lugares de Japón se vivía en el miedo y enojo, la razón los lobos, algunos ya hartos y desesperados de no poder trabajar en sus tierras, sin que fuesen destrozadas si no es que comidas, decidieron eliminar a cada lobo que se encontrasen…_

_Un día una joven de camino a casa se encontró a uno de esos temibles lobos, pero cuando aquel lobo la observo y no hizo nada, se sorprendió de que no la hubiera matado al instante, ella solo veía como retomaba de nuevo su camino aquel lobo.._

_Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba gravemente herido y de pronto cayo, ella reacciono al instante y corrió hacia él, observando sus heridas, aquella chica lo cargo y se lo llevo a su casa para tratarlo, no paso bastante tiempo para que el despertara de nuevo y mirara a aquella chica…_

_Ambos se miraron hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para saber por qué tanto alboroto, cuando ella abrió fue empujada bruscamente no entendiendo lo que pasaba hasta que aquellas personas buscaban por doquier con la mirada alguna señal de un lobo, uno de los hombres le pregunto que si había visto un lobo, ella negó, pero no con solo su respuesta pudo lograr que se fuesen de su casa…_

_Aquellos hombres cejados por la furia de no encontrar a aquel lobo que según ella había recogido y demás empezaron a sacar las cosas de aquella chica dejándolas en el suelo, buscando alguna señal de algún lobo, ella en un intento desesperado de que pararan antes de que destrozaran su hogar, recibió un golpe, iba a recibir otro pero fue detenido, los hombres que habían entrado se sorprendieron de que había un hombre en casa, aquel desconocido sin decir nada, noqueo a aquellos hombres de un solo golpe, dejándolos tirados en el suelo, el los cargo y los saco de la casa, el volteó a verla y ella aún seguía en el suelo, él se acercó tímidamente para ayudarla y ella accedió, después de haber recogido sin decirse una sola palabra, él se dirigió a la puerta pero ella lo detuvo, dándole las gracias…_

_Después de aquel incidente se veían más seguido… ella nunca pregunto que era o que buscaba, nunca pregunto nada, solo se dejó llevar por aquel encuentro en el que se supone que solo le ayudaba a un animal herido, que a pesar de ser tan malo como lo categorizaban, él fue bueno con ella, nunca se hablaron de ese tipo de cosas al menos de que él le dijera…_

_Tiempo después se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, se amaban de verdad a pesar de ya saber quién era realmente, ella lo acepto entregándole todo, como él se entregó completamente a ella, pero pronto descubrieron de que él no era 100% humano si no era mitad de uno y mitad de un lobo, tanto como aquel hombre lobo, como la joven y su hijo fueron asesinados gracias a un grupo que había llegado de la nada diciendo que ellos eran cazadores…_

_Nadie más que los cazadores sabían que existían los hombres lobo y para demostrarlo no dejaron nada, aquellas personas q los vieron eran vigilados por tal vez el miedo de que fuesen publicándolo haciendo un problema más grande y el saber que existen es atemorizante para una persona, porque nosotros mismo tachamos de malo a algo que no conocemos en persona, si no solo sabemos que es lo que hace y lo que hace siempre lo vemos malo haciendo otra verdad falsa…_

_-Y que paso después?, aún hay más De ellos?_

_-No se sabe, si existen o no, pero te puedo asegurar que ahora hay pocos lobos_

_-Entonces?_

_-Entonces, al ver ese lobo que te cuido me hizo recordar aquella historia que me contaron de pequeña y que si llegase a pasar, solo te diría que si estas feliz con él o con quien sea, yo también lo seria y si existen los lobos_

_-también deberían de existir los cazadores?_

_-los protegería a él y a ti o a quien fuese tu felicidad hija…._

…

….pi pip…..

…..pi pip…..

Mhhhhh que es ese sonido?, quiero dormir un poco más!

…..pi pip…..

Pero no puedo hacerlo tengo que entregar algunas cosas en la escuela

…. Pi pip….

_Shizuru: si, si ya entendí tengo que levantarme_

Apague el despertador mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la cama…

_Shizuru: qué raro sueño tuve o fue recordatorio, esto de dormir poco no es lo mío pero pues _(soltando un largo bostezo)_ a ver qué pasa…. _

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha para después arreglarme y así poder ir a la universidad….

En el lapso de que estaba haciendo todas esas cosas pensé…

_Han pasado 5 años, casi 6 desde que te vi, es extraño lo sé pero no hay un día que no piense en ti, donde estarás?, ya habrás terminado de arreglar tus asuntos?, creo que eso todavía no porque si fuese así tú ya hubieras vuelto no es así?, o es que ya te has olvidado de mí?, no lo creo, aunque lo piense, porque aun te recuerdo muy seguro de que me quieres volver a ver, pero ha pasado mucho sabes, me reconocerás?, sabrás donde me encuentro?, no quería alejarme tanto de la casa de mis padres pero así son las cosas tengo que estudiar en una universidad de Tokio, lleno de autos, personas, comerciantes totalmente diferente a donde vivía antes con mis padres, pero lo que me da fuerza para seguir esperándote es aquel collar que me regalaste manteniendo mi esperanza de que volverás…. El cual siempre me pongo y que solo me lo quito para dormir y para bañarme, cada vez que lo veo recuerdo tu pelaje de color azul y tu ojos verdes obscuros, sigo pensando en que suena extraño si se lo platicara alguien pero si me lo digo a mi misma es algo tan normal que alguien al verme observando aquel collar que me diste me dirían… lo extrañas verdad?... se ve que estas perdida por el…. Que te hizo para que pongas esa cara?... quisiera uno como el tuyo… cuídalo que de esos ya no hay….._

Me sonreí al pensar esas últimas cosas y suspire….

_Shizuru: quiero volver a verte…._

Agarre las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con una sorpresa…

_Shizuru: que esto?_

Era una caja con mi nombre en él, vi mi reloj y se me hacía tarde para entrar y dejarlo así que me lo lleve, al llegar hasta mi auto y entrar puse aquella caja en el asiento del copilotó…

_Shizuru:_ (arrancando el auto) _quien me la abra enviado?_

En todo el camino hacia la universidad no pude dejar de pensar en quien me la habría enviado, al llegar a la universidad decidí dejarla para que después de terminar de entregar proyectos…

Me encontré con dos de mis amigos de la infancia los cuales tenían la misma carrera que yo….

_Reito: buenos días Shizuru, como amaneciste_

_Tate: buenos días Shizuru-san_

_Shizuru: ara, Reito, Tate buenos días y digamos que amanecí bien _

_Reito: te has estado quedando muy noche estudiando y haciendo los trabajos no es cierto?_

_Shizuru: si así es, como ustedes también_

_Reito: tienes razón, pero ya hoy salimos de vacaciones y así podremos descansar todo lo que no pudimos en este semestre no crees?_

_Tate: en eso tienes razón esto es muy fastidioso_

_Shizuru: tienes razón y díganme que piensan hacer en sus vacaciones_

_Tate: pues nada está planeado la verdad_

_Reito: yo pensaba en invitarlos a salir de viaje no sé ustedes que digan _

_Shizuru: lo siento pero tendré que rechazar tu oferta, pienso adelantar materias_

_Tate: y eso porque?_

_Shizuru: porque quiero, empezar a aprender más sobre la empresa antes de que mi padre quiera darme ya la presidencia_

_Reito: ya veo_

_Shizuru: si, por eso lo siento en otra ocasión será _

_Reito; está bien_

_Shizuru: bueno me tengo que ir antes de que los profesores dejen de aceptar trabajos, si ven a las otras dos me las saludan_ (comenzando a caminar)

_Tate: por cierto ellas nos invitaron a un antro hoy en la noche_

_Shizuru:_ (volteando a verlos) _creo que no podre, me disculpan con ellas yo lo hare después, que se la pasen bien en sus vacaciones, nos vemos después suerte!_

Me dirigí a los salones donde entregaría todos mis trabajos finales del semestre, después de haberlo hecho me dirigí ya al estacionamiento pero en el trayecto, choque con alguien, haciendo que ambas nos cayéramos al suelo…

_-lo siento! En verdad! Es que esta escuela es enorme! (levantándose)_

_Shizuru: no te preocupes_

Aquella chica con la que choque era un poco más baja que yo, de cabello corto y del mismo tono de cabello que el de Reito, ella me ofreció una mano para levantarme..

_Shizuru:_ (levantándome) _gracias, buscas a alguien?_

Ella no me respondió, me di cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo detenidamente a mi collar…

_Shizuru: (metiendo mi collar debajo de mi blusa) ammm. Disculpa?_

_-(reaccionando) eh si!, busco la facultad de gastronomía, sería tan amable de decirme dónde queda? Es que llevo algo de tiempo sin dar con el dichoso edificio_

_Shizuru: si quieres te puedo llevar_

_-enserio!?, gracias!, es muy amable_

_Shizuru: si, no te preocupes además no tengo otra cosa que hacer, por cierto dime a quien buscas?_

_-a mi novia, se llama Mai Tokiha_

_Shizuru: ara, Con que ella es tu novia?_

_-Sí, la conoce? Y diríamos que futura esposa también_

_Shizuru: vaya, no me lo imaginaba pues felicidades entonces, no la conozco bastante pero eh escuchado que cocina como los dioses_

_-le gustaría venir a comer?_

_Shizuru: me gustaría pero no sería muy descortés?_

_-porque?, ella estaría encantada de conocerla, mi señora… ehh ahhh lo siento! No fue mi intención_

_Shizuru: jejej no te preocupes, no pasa nada_

Que fue eso?, note que empezó a comportarse un poco extraña después de que miro mi collar…

_Shizuru: amm por cierto cómo te llamas?_

_-oh cierto discúlpeme, me llamo Mikoto_

_Shizuru: bueno Mikoto, mucho gusto y hemos llegado_

En eso sale un chica de cabello naranja disparada a los brazos de Mikoto, era Mai

_Mai: Mikoto!, donde has estado! Te he estado esperando!_

_Mikoto: lo siento en verdad Mai, pero tu escuela es muy grande y me perdí_

_Shizuru: bueno, si eso es todo con su permiso y nos vemos luego Mikoto_ (haciendo una reverencia)

_Mikoto: no!, etto no le gustaría comer algo de la comida de Mai?_

_Mai: Mikoto?_

_Mikoto: me permite un momento por favor?_

_Shizuru: eh?, si claro_

En eso Mikoto agarra del brazo a Mai y la aleja unos pasos de mí, algo le dijo que cambio por completo su forma de actuar..

_Mai:_ (haciendo una reverencia)_ disculpe lo que paso hace un momento, mi nombre es Mai Tokiha, mucho gusto!_

_Shizuru:_ (haciendo una reverencia) _mucho gusto, yo soy…_

_Mai: no se preocupe ya sé quién es usted, Shizuru Fujino no es cierto?_

_Shizuru: ara no sabía que me conocías_

_Mai: tonto seria la persona que no la conociera Fujino-san_

_Shizuru: llámame por mi nombre no te preocupes Mai-san_

_Mai: Mikoto me comento que la invito a comer con nosotras, sería un honor el tenerla en nuestra mesa_

_Shizuru: muchas gracias por tu oferta pero tendré que rechazarla, porque me tengo que ir _

_Mai: es una lástima pero cuando quiera puedo hacerle algo de comer obvio claro si a usted no le importa y quiere _

_Shizuru: gracias lo tomare en cuenta, y bueno las dejo…_

_Mikoto: gracias por traerme aquí_

_Shizuru: no fue nada enserio, con su permiso, que tengan una bonita tarde y felicidades por aquello Mikoto_

_Mikoto: muchas gracias!_

_Shizuru: _Eso sí que fue realmente extraño, pero bueno hay un montón de personas diferentes (pensé)

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi auto para irme a mi casa, al llegar a casa directamente me dirigí hacia mi habitación dejando mis cosas como aquella caja en mi cama para poderme meter a bañar, después de unos minutos salí y me le quede viendo a aquella caja, me senté en la cama sin dejar de verla, la verdad es que no sabía por qué no la abría aun quitar mi curiosidad, simplemente quería observarla casi de la misma forma con la que a veces me le quedo viendo a mi collar y de la nada me dormí mirándola…..

…..

_Dónde estoy?_

…..

_+Hola, ha pasado algo de tiempo no es cierto?_

_-Hola…. Si.. ha pasado algo de tiempo.._

_+Dime cómo has estado?_

_-Bien y tú?_

_+La verdad es que mal, no he dejado de pensar en ti.._

_-Ya somos dos, pero dime dónde estás?, quiero verte_

_+No sé, si sea posible…_

_-Porque?_

_+Porque somos diferentes_

_-He tenido suficiente tiempo como para pensar en esas cosas y créeme que aun así no paro de pensar en ti_

_+Eso me alegra escuchar, entonces sabes lo que soy no es cierto?_

_-Si, mi madre me conto una historia sobre los hombres lobo…_

_+Entonces…_

_-Siempre me pregunte por qué siempre dudas_

_+No es que lo dude si no que tengo miedo_

_-Miedo de que?_

_+De lastimarte y perderte es a lo que le tengo miedo_

_-Me dejarías verte?_

…_.._

_+Hemos crecido no es cierto?_

_-Si, pero me alegra verte de nuevo, te he extrañado tanto_

_+Lo mismo digo_

_-Pero quisiera que me mostraras tu apariencia real, tu forma humana_

_+Ahora no es el momento_

_-Porque?_

_+Lo sabrás muy pronto, pero quisiera preguntarte algo_

_-Dime_

_+Si no te llegase a gustar mi forma humana…_

_-No me importa si eres Hombre o Mujer, o como sea tu físico, me enamore de ti, es simple, déjame verte si?_

_+No eres la única que tiene ansias de hacer lo mismo, pero pronto nos encontraremos, así que aguanta si?_

_-Esta bien, pero si me prometes algo_

_+Esta bien, dime_

_-Prométeme que esta vez te quedaras conmigo para siempre…_

_+Eso no te lo puedo prometer, porque lo hare… _

_+Nunca has estado sola siempre eh estado al pendiente de ti…_

_+Espero que te guste el regalo, trata de mantenerlo siempre contigo al igual que aquel collar…._

_+Me alegro verte aunque sea por poco tiempo…_

…..

….

….

Poco a poco desperté recordando mi sueño, me di cuenta que ya era de nuevo de día me quede observando el techo de mi habitación recordando su aspecto de nuevo sonreí al pensar de que en cualquier momento lo volver a ver, moví una de mis manos haciendo de que chocara contra la caja haciendo que se abriera, reaccione y vi lo que adentro se encontraba..

Adentro de la caja había, otra caja pero está más pequeña, la abrí y me encontré con un anillo similar al collar, me le quede viendo por unos instantes hasta que vi una pequeña nota…

_Úsalo siempre, y espero que te haya gustado…_

Volví a ver aquel anillo y me lo puse me le quede viendo otro rato más, no lo podía creer cada vez me enamoraba de aquel hombre lobo…


	3. Por Fin Vuelvo A Verte

Por Fin Vuelvo A Verte….

…..

_Regla N°1.- Nunca lastimar o matar a un humano al menos de que sea necesario: los cazadores también son humanos._

_Regla N°2.- Nunca dejar que un cazador restee a los tuyos como a la persona amada._

_Regla N°3.- Todo hombre lobo tiene permiso de matar o lastimar a quien lastime a su pareja como a uno de los suyos, siempre y cuando sepa la razón de hacerlo._

_Regla N°4.- Ser fiel a quien te ama ya sea un lobo o un humano._

_Regla N°5.- Un hombre lobo no puede aparearse con otro de su especie: los hombres lobo solo pueden aparearse con humanos o lobos, a pesar de poder adaptarse a su pareja._

_Regla N°6.- Respetarás el territorio del prójimo: cuando un hombre lobo se acerca al territorio de otro hombre lobo debe anunciar su nombre y solicitar permiso para entrar. El aullido de presentación debe contener, el nombre y el clan al que pertenece._

_Regla N°7.- Si el líder muere y deja a su pareja esta automáticamente se convierte en el líder del clan_

_Regla N°8.- Si los líderes tienen un hijo y este quiere el liderato debe de luchar contra el segundo más fuerte del clan, esto evita que se piense mal del líder, ya que puede ser favoritismo, si en dado caso de que hayan muerto tanto el líder como su pareja antes de ceder su puesto cualquier hombre lobo puede obtenerlo después de luchar contra todos los demás que quieren el mismo._

_Regla N°9.- Si los lideres mueren dejando un hijo este tiene derecho de reclamar el titulo_

_Regla N°10.- Un hombre lobo debe acatar en todo momento las peticiones razonables de uno de mayor rango._

_Regla N°11.- Respetarse los unos a los otros como también ayudar y protegerse mutuamente._

_-Bien dicho Nat, ya estas lista_

_Natsuki: a pesar de ser humana, actúas como si fueses mi madre Mai_

_Mai: Pues aunque te cueste, tu madre que en paz descanse me hizo prometer cuidarte y tú a pesar de ser mitad lobo y de ser la líder eres muy impulsiva si se trata de Shizuru-san, que por cierto sí que tienes buenos gustos te conseguiste a la más popular de toda la unversidad, nunca me imaginé que fuese ella, ya se me hacía raro que no anduviera con nadie _

_Nao: así que compórtate por primera vez en tu vida con ella, no queremos que te deje por no controlarte _

_Natsuki: no es mi culpa que huela tan delicioso como para…_

_Mai: si, si, entendemos eso pero contrólate, eres peor que Mikoto pero bueno así son ustedes y no olvides respetar su espacio entendiste?_

_Nao: si no quieres que Mai haga desaparecer tu plato_

_Natsuki: hablas enserio!?_

_Mai: Nao tiene razón si no te controlas no habrá platillos en forma de lobos con mayonesa _

_Natsuki: pero Mai!, sabes que no como si no tengo algo en forma de lobo en el_

_Mai: nada de Mai, estamos hablando enserio, recuerda que esto es importante para el líder del clan ósea tu!_

_Natsuki: sabes que me he controlado estos 6 años como para que lo haga ahora_

_Nao: Si claro!, cuantas veces no estuvimos Mikoto y yo detrás de ti, solo porque a la cachorra no le gustaba como veían a su futura novia, esposa y madre de sus hijos, y eran peores los días en los que ella estaba ovulando por los dioses que si erer mas bestia que cerebro!, vamos cachorra Mai tiene razón y lo sabes, los ancianos quieren que te cases y tengas por lo menos un hijo, eres la única que no tiene descendencia de todos los demás lideres _

_Natsuki: lo sé, lo sé pero…_

_Mai: sabemos que esto no estaba en tus planes y ni el de nosotros pero ya han pasado 6 años y aún no podemos lidiar con lo que se avecina pero mientras puedas dejar un heredero como a alguien de confianza al mando ósea a tu pareja no hay nada que temer, además estamos nosotras y cuidaremos bien de tu hijo como de tu pareja _

_Natsuki: lo se…. Maldita sea!, malditos sean los cazadores!_

_Nao: lo sabemos cachorra pero ahora no es momento de que te preocupes en esas cosas, déjamelo a mi, ahora debes de hacer que esa humana tuya se case contigo y tengan un hijo_

_Mai: bueno ya es hora de irnos, conviértete en tu forma humana quieres Nat?_

_Natsuki: tienen razón, está bien~…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que tuve ese sueño, como también han terminado las vacaciones ahora estamos en un semestre nuevo y por suerte el ultimo para mí, ya que adelante las suficientes materias como para poder salir antes de lo indicado, pero aun así no paro de pensar en cómo serás?, te reconoceré?, cuando te veré?..

_Shizuru: Espero que sea pronto_ (suspirando)

Paso otro día más sin encontrarte o darme una señal de conocerte…

_Shizuru:_ (en el estacionamiento) se me olvido que hoy no circula mi auto, y ahora en que me iré a casa supongo que en un auto bus hace tiempo que no voy en él, supongo que lo tomare (pensé)

Ya era algo tarde cuando me acorde…

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me acorde que tengo alguna mala experiencia cuando voy en algún transporte público, lo recordé hasta que un par de chicos me empezaron a hablar…

_Chico 1: hola señorita porque tan solita?_

_Chico 2: no quieres que te acompañemos?_

_Shizuru: no gracias_, (pensando) porque no me acorde antes!

Me quede viendo hacia otro lado para no verlos…

_Chico 1: oh vamos, bueno por lo menos vamos a salir te parece?, conozco un lugar muy bueno por aquí _

_Chico 2: si no seas tímida_

_Shizuru: ahora no tengo tiempo de salir con ustedes_

_Chico 2: apenas estamos empezando el semestre no hay nada de tarea o algo si, no mientas_

_Shizuru: ara, entonces como quieren que se los diga?, no son mi tipo_

_Chico 1: ni siquiera nos conoces para decirnos si somos o no tu tipo_

Esto me empezaba a fastidiar

_Shizuru: no me hace falta conocer a personas como ustedes_

_Chico 2: acaso estas diciendo que no somos suficiente?_

_Chico 1: creo que no ha conocido un verdadero hombre_

Me dirigí hacia la salida del auto-bus, antes de que supieran en donde vivo y para evitar daños a los demás pasajeros, ya se veía como empezaba a oscurecer…

_Chico 1: hey a donde crees que vas!_

Me baje sin decir una palabra más, mientras me seguían…. hasta cuando me dejaran libre!?

_Chico 2: vamos conozco un lugar muy bueno por aquí_

Por suerte no había ninguna persona cerca, para poder darles una paliza por no dejarme tranquila, pero creo que eso no fue necesario….

_Chico 1: _(tomándome del brazo para que lo voltee a ver) _hey te estamos hablando, quien te crees que eres como para que no salgas con nosotros_

_Shizuru: Y al parecer no entienden muy bien el japonés, dije que ninguno de ustedes dos es mi tipo así que suéltame_

El chico que me tomaba del brazo me lanzo hasta topar con pared, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza y cayera sentada….

_Shizuru: otra vez no….porque no lo hice antes…_

Ambos se dirigían hacia mi cuando otra persona de la nada apareció sujetándolos del hombro…

"_Regla N°3.- Todo hombre lobo tiene permiso de matar o lastimar a quien lastime a su pareja como a uno de los suyos, siempre y cuando sepa la razón de hacerlo."_

_-A caso no escucharon que la señorita dijo que no son su tipo?_

Mire fijamente a aquella chica que les hablaba con un tono de voz que daba miedo pero por alguna extraña sensación se escuchaba tan sexi…?

_Chico 1: y tu quién demonios eres!?_

_-alguien que puede matarte si la vuelves a tocar imbécil_

Esas palabras se escucharon tan….. hermosas y sexis….?

Aquel chico que me había arrojado le soltó un golpe pero aquella desconocida lo esquivó dándole después un golpe en el estómago haciendo que cayera, el otro iba a golpearla también pero fue detenido por los ojos de aquella chica que cambiaban a un color plateado, ambos chicos como pudieron salieron de ahí, dejándonos a solas, ella se acercó tímidamente…

_-Es- Estas bien?_

_Shizuru: si…. gracias_

No me había dado cuenta de que ella era un poco más alta que yo, su color de cabello entre negro y azulado y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar dejándolos en su tono verdadero, un verde esmeralda…..

_-discúlpame por llegar tarde, no podía hacer nada mientras no te tocaran _

No lo podía creer….

_Shizuru: eres… tu?_

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mi boca en ese momento…

_-Si, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga…_

_Shizuru: vaya forma de encontrarnos de nuevo_

_Natsuki: nunca fue mi intención el volverte a ver de esta forma _

_Shizuru: ni la mía_

Como es que podía hablar tan normal con la persona de la que me había enamorado, simplemente no lo entendia…

_Natsuki: amm, quieres que te lleve a casa?_

_Shizuru: si pero que no sea en un transporte público por favor_

_Natsuki: eso jamás, tengo mi propio transporte…_ (Girando la cabeza)

_Shizuru: una motocicleta?_

_Natsuki: me gusta la velocidad_

_Shizuru: solo espero que no salga lastimada_

_Natsuki: nunca lo permitiría y lo sabes_

_Shizuru: creo que tienes razón, vámonos ya es noche _

_Natsuki: si además tenemos mucho que hablar_

_Shizuru: en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo _

Subí a aquella motocicleta sin pensar en mucho, al subirme me sentía tan relajada el poder por fin sentir su apariencia humana abrazándola por la espalda, quería tenerla más cerca…. creo que aún no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, esto es realmente extraño para mí que solo actuaba por mis instintos…

Al llegar baje de la moto y la espere a que ella bajara…

_Shizuru: te he extrañado sabes?_

_Natsuki:_ (enfrente de mi) _lo sé y lo siento_

_Shizuru:_ (la abrace) _esta vez te quedaras conmigo?_

_Natsuki:_ (me abrazo) _sí.._

Subí la mirada para verla a los ojos y la bese…

Ella instantáneamente puso sus brazos en mi cintura, mientras que caminábamos dirección a mi casa…

_Natsuki: necesitamos… hablar…_

Entre beso y beso

_Shizuru: lo se… pero…. Quiero… saber… si.. eres real …_

Mis piernas dejaron el suelo, mientras que sus manos las ponía en mis muslos para poderme sujetar bien, sintiendo su cuerpo más cerca al mío, llegamos a la puerta y ya tenía mis llaves en la mano para poder abrir y entrar …

_Natsuki: donde está tu habitación…_ (Besándome el cuello)

_Shizuru:_ (pasando mis manos sobre su cabello) _arriba, es la única puerta que está a la derecha…_

Subió despacio haciendo que mis ansias de arrancarle la ropa no se hicieron esperar…

Llegamos a mi habitación ya casi sami desnudas, nos dirigimos a mi cama, mientras que ella saboreaba mi cuello mientras que yo pegaba más mi cuerpo en ella, quería sentir más su piel, envolverme en ella, algo en mi despertó mi deseo desenfrenado por ella, me sentía protegida sin miedo a lo que pasara sin importarme el tiempo, solo quería sentirla saber que era real, que todo ese tiempo el que espere sea recompensado por cada caricia, beso, mirada, todo…

Natsuki me acostó suavemente mientras me miraba con gran ternura..

_Natsuki: Shizuru, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de tenerte entre mis brazos_

Se acercó a mis labios besando su contorno mientras que todo su cuerpo memorizaba mi cuerpo sin perder ningún detalle de mis reacciones…

Shizuru: (poniendo mis manos en su nuca) y yo estar entre ellas…

Aquella chica oji-verde poso una de sus manos en uno de mis senos mientras que la otra tomaba mi cuello para atraerme más para besarnos de nuevo, mis manos se posaron en su espalda atrayéndola, rasguñándola..

Me dejo de besar y empezó a lamer mi oreja, dejo de hacerlo y empezó a bajar, tome su cabeza mientras ellas seguía más abajo…

Sentía su lengua en mi vientre mientras que tomaba una de mi piernas y la ponía en su hombro, fue realmente enloquecedor como es que su lengua pasaba una y otra vez en mi zona más íntima quería más de ella y ella quería más de mis desgarradores sonidos llenos de placer retumbando sus oídos..

_Shizuru: Natsuki!, por favor!_

Quería sentirla más de eso no había duda, cada parte que me tocaba me sentía llena plena esperando a calmar las ganas de poder terminar con el calvario que a Natsuki al parecer le gustaba verme desearla más, se sentía tan orgullosa que me emocionaba mas pero me mataba el no satisfacerme, agarre su cabeza y la atraje..

_Shizuru: hazme tuya!_

No lo dije dos veces para que Natsuki subiera una de mis piernas de nuevo al hombro y se acercara más mientras nuestras partes íntimas se rozaban y nuestras voces se escuchaban enloquecedoras, seductoras gratificantes en los oídos de la una y de la otra por casi llegar a sentir lo que ambas buscábamos…

_Natsuki: Shi-Shizuru!, no, no puedo aguantarlo más!_

No sabía a lo que se refería hasta que lo sentí, abrí los ojos y mire aquello que sentí…. era un pene listo para hacer su función, ella me miro esperando una respuesta..

_Natsuki: se, sé que esto es raro pero, pero quiero sentirte más, no, no importa si no quieres, puedo, puedo regre…._

La silencie con un beso mientras agarraba una de sus manos para que la posara en mi cintura…

_Shizuru: hazlo, quiero sentirte, oler a ti todo quiero de ti!, he esperado por ti desde hace mucho para detenerme ahora_

_Natsuki: pero, pero puedes quedar…_

Otra vez la silencie con otro beso…

_Shizuru: me preocupare más si no lo haces, sé que es lo que puede pasar y sabes no me importaría si es o son tuyos, con tal de que no nos dejes_

_Natsuki: eso nunca lo haría!_

_Shizuru: entonces hazlo! Quiero sentirme protegida de nuevo contigo!, que más quieres! Te lo estoy rogando!_

Su gesto cambio como también se relajo creo que a ella también se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba…

_Natsuki: Shizuru, tenemos que hablar_

Apenas me había dado cuenta, de lo que estaba haciendo…

_Natsuki: lo siento perdóname por no haber evitado lo que paso hace rato…_

Estaba llorando de la nada, ella se acostó a un lado mío mientras sentía sus brazos rodearme con ternura…

Shizuru: no sé qué hacer cuando estoy en ese tipo de aprietos sabiendo que puedo hacer daño, no lo entiendo!

Pegue más mi cuerpo en ella no quería que me viera llorando por tonterías…

_Natsuki: querías verme verdad?_

_Shizuru: si_

Hundía mas mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sentía sus brazos abrazarme un poco más fuerte…

_Natsuki: perdóname, Shizuru, no fue mi intención el dejarte tanto tiempo sola_

_Shizuru: donde estabas!?, que era más importante que yo para que te alejaras de mí!_

Le empezaba a pegar sin razón…

_Natsuki: no quería verte envuelta en los problemas del clan pero, todos mis intentos fueron en vano_

Estaba aceptando todos mis golpes sin defenderse, le dolía tanto o peor que a mí, el saber que no pudo hacer más de su alcance como el también el haberme dejado..

_Shizuru: lo siento…. no fue mi intención el haberme comportado así_

Me agarro del mentón para que la viera a los ojos…

_Natsuki: tienes todo el derecho de sentirte así Shizuru, si hubiese sabido que las cosas seguirían igual nunca te hubiera dejado pero también tenía que hacerlo mi clan me necesitaba, por eso lo siento, pero siempre veía por ti _

_Shizuru: te extrañe demasiado_

_Natsuki: y a mí me dolía el tenerte tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de mí, ni siquiera podía aguantar el verte rodeada por tantos chicos y chicas, me daban ganas de advertirles que se alejaran de ti, porque…_

_Shizuru: no tienes el por qué preocuparte soy tuya desde el momento en el que nuestra miradas se cruzaron _

_Natsuki: Shizuru, sé que esto es repentino pero quiero que te cases conmigo?, lo harías? _

Me veía con ansias de saber lo que estaba pensando pero la verdad no estaba pensando en nada…

_Shizuru: si y no_

Quería tenerla si, quería algo con ella sí, quería que nunca se fuera de mi lado si, quería todo de ella si… pero casarme? Si me caso siempre la tendré a mi lado, pero sé que eso no será así hay algo que me oculta que me impide darle el si

Ella me iba a decir algo pero dije…

_Shizuru: si quiero hacerlo pero antes de darte el si por completo quiero que me digas que es lo que está pasando_

Ella sabía que tenía razón no podía dejar que fueran tan fácil las cosas, ella me conocía que sería difícil el ahora negarme a todas mis dudas…

_Natsuki: tienes razón, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas_

Siento el retraso me deprimí por un momento xD además no sabía cómo continuar jajaj las ideas se me habían ido xD bueno sé que fue un cap bastante extraño pero pues espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionado, los iento si lo hice pero como recuerdan esta es mi segunda historia y aun toy aprendiendo XD bueno nos vemos si es que hay un nos vemos xD en el sig cap!


	4. La Verdad De Mi Tristeza

LA VERDAD DE MI TRISTEZA

…

-bueno, primero recuerdas la historia que te conto tu madre?

-si, la de una mujer que ayudo a un hombre lobo y termino enamorándose de el, después de cierto tiempo se casaron tuvieron un hijo y al final los asesinaron, no es cierto?

-así es, bueno ya que sabes eso te contare lo que paso antes y después de eso…

Como podrás notar nosotros somos seres mitológicos, nosotros como tal no podemos hacer daño a los humanos porque digamos que de ustedes los humanos nosotros seguimos en pie, y no, no solo por ser quienes dan su vientre o esperma nosotros los tratamos como si no fuesen importantes ya que en nuestra sociedad existen ciertas reglas las cuales solo se aplican si esa persona está dispuesta a llevar un vida con un ser mitad humano y mitad lobo….

En ese tiempo los hombres lobo podían decidir entre vivir con los humanos o vivir como lobos en los bosques o en cualquier parte ya que casi nadie sabía de nuestra existencia… pero de la nada se enteraron de ella, a esas personas les llamamos y se hicieron llamar como los cazadores de bestias desde que aparecieron hemos estado matándonos los unos a los otros siempre y cuando ellos sean los primeros en atacarnos, así que para ocultar sus crímenes decían que los lobos eran malos y demás, lavándoles el cerebro a los humanos haciendo que tengan miedo de nosotros …

Por eso en ese tiempo se empezó la cacería de lobos, investigando por todos lados de como éramos, quien éramos, como identificarnos y demás, pero cuando asesinaron a aquel hombre lobo se desato una enorme furia contra los cazadores y cualquier persona que se asociara con ellos ya que él era uno de los más respetados lideres… haciendo que algunos sin pensar fueran y mataran a cualquier cazador que se encontraran, otros decidieron que era mejor ocultarnos no hacer que nos encontraran, hasta que supiéramos que hacer, era cobarde para nosotros aceptar el retirarnos pero estaba en nuestras reglas el no lastimarlos y esas reglas si se rompían aquellos se convertirían en la deshonra o en algo peor… no eran nada, ya no se reconocería a aquel lobo que faltase a las reglas…

No podíamos darnos el lujo de dejar de existir porque era raro de que uno de nosotros tuviera a una persona como pareja, así que en pocas palabras somos pocos hombres lobo ahora…

Para serte sincera aun después de tantos años o mejor dicho casi 2 siglos tal vez más, no hemos podido hacer nada, por la simple razón de que ellos no quieren hablar con nosotros, tener un acuerdo o algo, son personas que no entienden por medio del habla…. solo entienden por la…. Violencia…

Así que te lo diré de una vez, nosotros somos seres orgullosos, nobles, respetados, inteligentes, alegres, fieles, serios y demás pero nunca hemos hecho nada malo eso te lo juro, pero… estamos hartos de que sigan matando a los nuestros, como a nuestra persona amada… Nunca fue mi intención el meterte en esto… eso es verdad… quería terminar con esto lo más pronto pero no fue así, me dolió y me sigue doliendo el saber de qué estés conmigo así de esta forma…

Perdóname por hacer de que tal vez pienses mal de mí, pero nunca ha sido mi intención, te amo Shizuru y desde que te vi solo mis pensamientos, como en mi corazón y todo lo que soy tiene tu nombre grabado, tal vez sea extraño o no lo sé pero así somos nosotros… y lo menos que quería era presionarte… quería dejar que me conozcas y que te conozca.. ganarme tu corazón… pero eso no será posible por mucho tiempo…. Como te lo dije quiero que te cases conmigo y… ammm…que tengas…. un hijo…. Conmigo…

…

_-hey! Bubuzuke!, en que tanto piensas!?_

Reaccione a su grito de mi rubia amiga, sentándome bien..

_Haruka: has estado muy rara toda esta semana que tienes?_

_Shizuru: estuve pensando en algunas cosas que me dijeron_

_Haruka: y de que cosas?_

_Shizuru: pues que quieren casarse conmigo y tener un hijo.._

No debí de decirle eso a la ligera casi se ahoga con su café, que bueno que estábamos en mi casa…

_Haruka:_ (limpiándose la boca con una servilleta) _demonios bubuzuke!, no bromees con esas cosas!, carajo!_

_Shizuru: siento el haberte asustado de esa forma pero es verdad y no sé qué pensar_

_Haruka: en qué demonios te metiste ahora?_

_Shizuru: ara, eso se escuchó como si siempre me metiera en problemas, lo cual no es cierto pero a diferencia de ti…_

_Haruka: cállate bubuzuke!_

_Shizuru: si lo siento, lo siento_

_Haruka: y que vas a hacer entonces?_

_Shizuru: no lo sé, amo a esa persona y me ama pero casarme? Y tener un hijo?_

_Haruka: oh vaya sí que me he perdido mucho _

_Shzuru: no sé qué hacer, quiero terminar la escuela y la puedo terminar hoy si quiero pero aun asi… _(Suspire)

_Haruka: confías en el?_

_Shizuru: claro!, es la primera vez que me siento así de esta forma, como no poder confiar en la persona que amo_

_Haruka: de que tienes miedo?_

_Shizuru: de que se vaya_

_Haruka: andas con alguien casado?_

_Shizuru: no!, no me refiero a eso_

_Haruka: mhhhh… confías en el pero tienes miedo de que se vaya no es cierto?, y no es casado entonces puede que sea comerciante, empresario, militar o marino?_

_Shizuru: mhhh supongo que de todo un poco_

_Haruka: de todo un poco? No me digas que te enamoraste de un traficante o algo así _

_Shizuru: no!, claro que no!, es una persona muy noble me encanta como es pero…_

_Haruka: hemos estado dándole vueltas ya, así que de una vez dime que pasa!_

_Shizuru: no se mucho de su vida pero creo que lo más importante me lo ha dicho y confió en que si en anda en algo malo sé que me protegerá, pero tengo miedo porque sé que algo malo pasara_

_Haruka: eres idiota!?_

_Shizuru: tal vez pero en verdad amo estar a su lado y también siente lo mismo por mi_

_Haruka: cuando lo veras?_

_Shizuru: no tardará en llegar_

_Haruka: acaso vive contigo?_

_Shizuru: a veces se queda pero siempre viene a la misma hora_

_Haruka: siento que te tiene como prisionera, no te ha hecho nada verdad?_

_Shizuru: si sigues diciendo tonterías te pediré que te vayas de aquí_

_Haruka: vaya cálmate, acaso estas en tus días?, solo pregunto por qué no lo conozco solo es eso_

En eso se hace escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

_-estoy en casa!_

Me levante dejando a la rubia con expresión de no inventes!...

_Shizuru: bienvenida_

Natsuki?.. se me quedo viendo con cara de que pasa aquí?...

_Shizuru: ven_ (la tome de la mano), _quiero presentarte a una amiga, a ella la conozco desde que íbamos en preescolar_

Me pare enfrente de la rubia..

_Shizuru: ella es Natsuki_ (haciéndome un lado)

- (haciendo una reverencia) _mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga_

_Haruka: _(levantándose) _vaya pero que… sorpresa… nunca me imaginé de que fueras mujer…_

_Shizuru: que estas tratando de decir?_

_Haruka: cálmate chica hormonas, me refiero a que se quién es, pero nunca o más bien casi nunca la hemos visto en persona ya que siempre envía a su representante a hacer los tratos, con nuestras familias.._

_-vaya creo que me conocen_

_Shizuru: ara y yo no lo sabía_

_Haruka: si tiene varias cadenas de todo tipo y lo único que nos hace confiar en ella es el hecho de que nos deja ver todo lo que ella hace a cambio claro, de no dar la cara, pero bueno mi nombre es Suzushiro Haruka_

_- mucho gusto Suzushiro-san _

Debí de imaginarme lo que sucedería después, pero no lo pude detener….

_Haruka: con que eres la que se quiere casar y tener un hijo con Bubuzuke, no?_

_- bubuzuke?_

Oh demonios!, ella y sus apodos!...

_Shizuru: no!, no es nada_

_- no es nada?_

Recordatorio para ti Shizuru, LOS POLOS IGUALES SE REPELEN!...

_Haruka: cálmate no te enojes fiera así nos llevamos, pero dejando eso de lado, se me hace muy sospechoso ciertas cosas_

_- qué clase de cosas?_

Nunca pude lidiar con ese lado de Haruka, pero supongo que será interesante….

_Haruka: nada en específico la verdad pero cuántos años tienes?_

_-tengo 23_

Solo nos llevamos por 2 años, vaya creí que tenía más…

_Haruka: vaya creí que tenías más, para ser una gran empresaria eres joven, mhhh se puede saber porque quieres casarte con ella?_

Empezamos con los problemas….

_- creo que no eres la persona indicada para decirte el por qué pero viendo la situación de que no me dejaras hasta que te lo diga pues… es porque me gusta, la amo y desde hace 6 años la conozco_

_Haruka: mhhh, porque quieres tener un hijo con ella?_

- (suspiro) _nada más_

_Haruka: estás loca!?, piensas destruirle un futuro solo por ese nada más?, creí que eras más inteligente _

_Shizuru: basta!_

_Haruka: ya veo porque tienes miedo_

_- miedo?_

_Shizuru: no tengo miedo_

_Haruka: vaya que si lo tienes y mucho_

_- te pido de la manera más amable de que te retires Suzushiro-san_

_Haruka: no te preocupes no me voy porque me lo pides, si no lo hago porque tengo que ir por alguien_

_- por tu novia?_

_Haruka: con que me conoces tal vez sea normal porque ya hemos hecho varios tratos contigo pero si se te ocurre tocarla, no me importa quien seas te matare con mis propias manos, me escuchaste?_

_- lo tomare en cuenta, pero por el momento retírate de esta casa_

_Haruka: no creas que será tan fácil de librarte de mí me escuchaste?, si me entero, veo, escucho lo que sea de que le hiciste algo a Fujino, date por muerta también_

Mi rubia amiga agarro sus cosas y se fue la de la casa…

_Shizuru:_ (volteando a ver a Natsuki) _que fue eso?, porque actúas así_

_-dime a que le tienes miedo?, no lo entiendo_ (mirándome)

_Shizuru: no tengo miedo ya te lo dije!_

_-pero ella dijo que lo tenías y no pienso tomarme todo a la ligera Shizuru, dime quieres estar conmigo?_

Acercándose a mi…

_Shizuru: claro!_ (la mire a los ojos) _porque lo dudas?_

_-estoy empezando a oler tu miedo, dime es porque estoy cerca?_ (enfrente de mi)

_Shizuru: Natsuki que te pasa?_ (di un paso hacia atrás)

-(dando otro paso hacia mi) _contesta, entonces a que le tienes miedo?, a que solo te utilice para tener un hijo?_

Empecé a caminar hacia atrás hasta tocar con pared…

_Shizuru: porque piensas esas cosas?, que tienes? _

_contéstame!_

Puso sus manos en la pared acorralándome, me empecé a sentir amenazada…

_Shizuru: Natsuki que te pasa!?_

Puse mis manos en sus hombros para verla a la cara y cuando la vi a los ojos, esa mirada tierna que siempre me mostraba ya no estaba…

Quién eres?...

_- ya me canse de estar esperando por ti Shizuru, te haré mía ahora_

Me empezó a tocar…

_Shizuru: ALEJATE DE MI! QUIEN ERES!_

_- me hubiese gustado ver la cara de enojo desesperación de aquel hombre lobo_

_Shizuru: quién demonios eres!, aléjate! Donde esta Natsuki!_

_-quiero que sepas que lo que pase ahora será tu culpa, fuiste tú la que me dejo entrar creyendo que era ella_

Su aspecto fue cambiando ante mis ojos, mientras que sus manos se en vez de Natsuki, era un hombre de unos 30 años de edad..

Al parecer nunca he tenido buena suerte en esta clase de cosas…

_Shizuru: Natsuki!_

…

No sé en qué momento fue en el que Natsuki ya estaba ahí tomando al tipo por el cuello, mientras que una pelirroja se me acercaba..

-_hey! Está bien!?, no te hizo nada?_

Voltee a verla pero de nuevo gire a donde se encontraba Natsuki con el tipo, cuando de pronto solo se escuchó el sonido de algo que se rompió,… eran los huesos del cuello de aquel tipo…

Natsuki, dejo caer el cuerpo ya sin vida y volteo a ver a otra persona que apenas entraba a la casa,… era esa chica que había conocido Mikoto…

_Shizuru: Natsuki…_

Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.. ella reacciono y se acercó temiendo a que dijera algo malo…

_Shizuru: Natsuki, tengo miedo…._

Ella se agacho mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor mío sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de protección que me fasinaba y que me hacía sentir segura, empecé a sentir mis ojos húmedos, como también unas lágrimas humedecer mi mejilla mientras se dirigían a mi blusa, y unas palabras diciéndome…

_Lo siento, perdóname Shizuru…_

_Lo siento en verdad, perdóname por favor…_

_Nunca te volveré a dejar sola…_

_Te lo juro…._

_Perdóname…._

_Shizuru…._

Siento otra vez el retraso es que de nuevo me deprimí XD pero espero que ya no suceda tan a menudo jajajaja XD espero qe les haya gustado ^w^ nos vemos en el siguiente cap y gracias a todos! Por sus comentarios awwrrrrrr me pone feliz como una lombriz jajaja xD


	5. De Regreso A Casa

De Regreso A Casa

…

- podemos ir a casa de mis padres?

-claro tu di cuando quieres ir y estaremos en camino

-pero antes quiero ir a arreglar mis papeles de la escuela

-esta bien iremos mañana temprano a reglar eso…

…..

-como ha estado?

-no lo sé…

- y tú?

-mal, no sé cómo lidiar con esto

-solo tienes que estar con ella y no dejarla de nuevo Nat

-lo sé y es lo único que puedo hacer pero…

-entiendo eso pero ya casi será la hora así que trata de que se recupere

-cómo quieres que se recupere si sabré que la volveré a lastimar cuando me vaya

-dale confianza de que regresaras solo para seguir estando a su lado, eso es lo único que debe de entender

-tú ya estas lista para eso verdad Mai?

-sí, desde hace mucho tiempo lo entendí pero tengo fe en ella y en nuestro líder así que no hay nada de que temer

-Mai…

-tranquila, no te preocupes de mas solo concéntrate por ahora en ella y después en lo demás te parece?

-está bien…

…

-quien es ella?

-una amiga…

-mucho gusto...

-solo venía a decirles que ya no volveré a la escuela

-que!?

-decidí terminar antes la escuela quiero tener una vacaciones antes de hacer otra cosa

-que te hizo!?, esa bestia!

-bestia?

- no es nada Mai-san y no me hizo nada, además la persona que tu conociste ese día no era ella

-de quien hablan?

-que pasa Shizuru?

-entonces porque huyes!?

-no es lo que piensas simplemente es mejor para mi

-para ti?, hazme el favor!, donde esta!?

-shizuru-san…

-no te preocupes Mai-san siempre ha sido así, y tu entiende!, fui yo quien quiso terminar esto de una vez! Y solo les estoy diciendo porque ya lo hice!

-estas poniendo tu futuro a la basura Fujino!

-no me interesa!, solo quiero estar con ella!

-quien es ella?

-lo siento en verdad, espero volverlos a ver algún día, nos vemos, vámonos Mai-san

-está bien, Shizuru-san…

….

-nee, Natsuki

-que pasa amor

-quiero que seas sincera conmigo

-claro dime que pasa

-me amas?

-claro que te amo y más de lo que piensas, porque dices eso princesa?

-quiero que mañana vayamos a la casa de mis padres

-está bien

…

_Mai: buenos días Shizuru-san_

_Shizuru: buenos días Mai-san_

_Mai: como amaneciste?_

_Shizuru: bien_

_Mai: ya desayunaste?_

_Shizuru: aun no pero no tengo hambre_

_Mai: como que no tienes hambre?, Nat antes de salir tenemos que desayunar_

_Natsuki: pero Mai.._

_Mai: nada de Mai, todas a lavarse las manos y sentarse en la mesa ahora les hago el desayuno_

Después de desayunar forzadamente por aquella peli naranja, salimos rumbo hacia la casa de mis padres en la madrugada junto a sus fieles acompañantes o mejor dicho a los demás miembros de la manada o clan…

Han pasado 3 semanas más desde aquello que sucedió y desde ese entonces tanto como Natsuki, Mikoto, Mai-san y la pelirroja llamada Nao-san, se han quedado en mi casa cuidándome, al igual Mai-san término la universidad junto conmigo porque ella también vendría, pero viendo como actuó Mai-san creo que ya está acostumbrada a estos cambios drásticos…

Me da un poco de envidia todo el amor que le tiene a esa chica gato que le llama Natsuki a Mikoto se ven tan feliz cuidándose entre ellas como a mí, aprendí mucho de cómo es que viven ellas y más como es que Mai-san ha estado con Mikoto casi toda su vida, en pocas palabras la categorizan como una de ellos, siendo Mai la guía, mientras que Mikoto sería la ofensiva, la que me costó un poco más el conocer fue a Nao, ella es un poco más reservada pero al igual es una persona muy cariñosa y cuando se deja y se le olvida saca su verdadero yo, el feliz, digamos que ella es la defensiva..

Y Natsuki, ella es la líder y la más joven de todos los demás, también me entere por desgraciada que ya su madre no estaba entre nosotros, causa los cazadores…. tiene de todo un poco pero aun así no se siente más que cualquiera, ha ella le gusta regresar y revisar sus errores, que se lo digan de frente, ama a los integrantes de su clan de eso no hay duda y si estoy entre sus brazos puedo sentirme bien, me siento protegida pero aún tengo miedo cuando se aleja, la amo y ella me ama aun no sé qué es lo que me pasa con todo esto, no sé nada, aunque me han dicho muchas cosas, como he visto otras más, pero aún sigo sin entender, y por eso estoy alejando a mis seres queridos aunque no quiera por la simple razón de que no entiendo, solo espero que cuando llegue con mis padres me den una respuesta a la cual poder tomar mi decisión…

Después de varias horas de escuchar varias historias por radio de parte de Mai, Mikoto y hasta de Nao, me di cuenta de más cosas como por ejemplo no sabía que ellos no podían comer la misma comida que nosotros por los químicos y demás pero aun así Natsuki come mucha mayonesa, Mikoto no deja de comer ramen hecho por Mai, y Nao ella confía tanto en Mai para decidir qué comer sí que Mai se las ha arreglado de alguna forma para hacer que sus comidas no les afecten tanto, y creo que eso era lo último en conocer porque las reglas ya me las sé de memoria…

Llegamos a mi casa, se siente tanta paz en ella con solo sentir el aire y ver mi casa como el sentir la presencia de mis padres, salude al portero de la casa y el muy feliz de mi llegada me dejo entrar junto con mis demás acompañantes al llegar a la puerta principal no sé por qué Natsuki empezó a temblar creo que el miedo de estar enfrente de sus futuros suegros le afecta, se ve tan linda hasta se ve que tiene ganas de transformarse pero no…

_Shizuru: está en peligro tu futuro hijo si te transformas me escuchaste, Nat-su-ki?_

_Natsuki: está bien…_

Nao, Mikoto y Mai se empezaron burlar de ella…

_Nao: vaya que si te conseguiste alguien igual o peor que Mai_

_Mai: hey!_

_Mikoto: estoy de acuerdo contigo Nao_

_Nao: no me miren así solo digo que si ella se convierte en la pareja de la cachorra, estaré feliz si muero y me lleve a los desgraciados antes de que algo les pase a ella y al cachorrito que vendrá en camino.._

_Mai: awwrrrrrrr Nao siempre tan linda!_

_Mikoto: ni yo crei que fueras tan profunda Nao_

_Shizuru: ara no crei que fueras tan sentimental Nao-san_

_Nao: o-oye!_

Nos empezamos a reír ahora de Nao

_Natsuki: al parecer ya te aceptaron y de eso me alegro…_

_Shizuru: gracias…_

En eso escucho una voz a lo lejos… era la de mi madre…

_Akiko: hija!_ (con ya lagrimas caer) _te extrañe demasiado!_

_Shizuru: yo también mama_

Senti el abrazo fuerte de mi madre mientras que mi padre lo veía acercándose lentamente pero orgulloso y feliz de verme como siempre…

_Shiro: hija es bueno verte por aquí…_

_Akiko: me dijeron tus amigos que dejaste la escuela, es cierto eso?_

_Shizuru: no, solo la termine antes_

Mi madre me dejo de abrazar y me dijo…

_Akiko: también me dijeron que habías hecho eso porque querías estar con alguien_ (mirando detrás mío a aquel grupo de chavas)

_Shiro: dejemos eso a un lado porque no, nos presentas a tus amigas?_

Natsuki dio un paso al frente y se presentó…

_Natsuki:_ (haciendo una reverencia)_ perdonen la intromisión, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, y ellas son…_

_Nao: Yuuki Nao, mucho gusto en conocerlos_

_Mikoto: Minagi Mikoto, mucho gusto_

_Mai: Tohika Mai, mucho gusto_

_Shiro: con que eres la famosa Natsuki Kuga vaya pero que sorpresa nunca creí que mi hija conociera a una gran empresaria, como tú, pero díganme que las trae por aquí?_

_Natsuki: venimos aquí porque su hija nos lo pidió_

_Akiko: vaya y eso que nos querías ver?_

_Shiro: vamos Akiko, por lo menos dejémoslas descansar tuvieron un viaje muy largo ya habrá tiempo para platicar muy seriemnete verdad hija?_

_Shizuru: si_

_Akiko: está bien, bueno que les parece si vamos a asignarles una habitación?_

_Natsuki: tal vez sea una descortesía de mi parte pero podría ser que nos pusieran cerca de la habitación de su hija por favor?_

_Shiro: claro no hay ningún problema sígannos…_

Mi madre me tomo por el brazo mientras nos adelantábamos…

_Akiko: dime que está pasando de una vez porque no aguanto la curiosidad_

_Shizuru: te acuerdas de aquel lobo que estuvo conmigo, todo el tiempo cuidándome?_

_Akiko:_ (soprendida) _no me digas que es ella…_

_Shizuru: si, es ella_

_Akiko: vaya que no me lo puedo creer _

_Shizuru: yo tampoco pero no sé qué hacer_

_Akiko: hacer con qué?_

_Shizuru: me ha pedido que me case con ella y que tengamos un hijo_

_Akiko: y que le has dicho?_

_Shizuru: la amo mama ella en el poco tiempo en que la he conocido se ha ganado mi corazón además de que no puedo estar sola si no está ella.._

_Akiko: hija siento que hay algo más que pasa?_

_Shizuru: eso tampoco lo sé pero también siento que se acerca y será muy peligroso_

_Akiko: creo que lo has de saber hija hay personas que quieren extinguir a esa raza de hombres lobo, creo que es inevitable lo que sigue_

_Shizuru: tengo miedo de perderla _

_Akiko: lo sé pero tienes que tener fe en ella, solo estas esperando a que te lo diga verdad?_

_Shiro: si_

_Akiko: hija… no te preocupes cualquier cosa que pase te protegeré a ti como a ellas_

_Shizuru: gracias mama…_

_Akiko: bueno dejemos esas cosas tristes a un lado que tenemos que preparar una boda jajaja_

_Shizuru: tienes razón hay mucho que hacer_

_Shiro: una boda? _(acercándose)

_Natsuki: boda?_

_Akiko: si claro su boda!_

Solo se escuchó..

_Shiro: boda?_

_Natsuki: mi boda?_

_Mai: qué lindo!_

_Nao: eso si que fue rápido_

_Mikoto: si_

_Akiko: vaya que si son lentos eh, me refiero a la boda de Shizuru y Nat-chan_

_Natsuki: Nat-chan?_

_Shiro: mi hija qué?_

_Mikoto: felicidades_

_Nao: felicidades cachorra _

_Shizuru: si acepto Natsuki el ser tu esposa.._

_Natsuki: tan rápido?_

_Shiro: que mi hija qué?, es enserio?_

_Akiko: claro, claro, Shiro deja de hacerte el tonto que tú ya sabias felicita a tu hija _

_Natsuki: es enserio Shizuru?_

_Shizuru: si_

Natsuki corrió hacia mi cargándome y yo me acerque plantándole un beso en la boca, nunca en el tiempo en que llevamos conviviendo la había visto tan feliz como ahora, me gusto esa sonrisa suya…

_Natsuki: te amo tanto Shizuru… _(Bajándome)

_Shiro: espero que cuides bien de mi hija porque si no…_

_Natsuki: de eso no se preocupe, la cuidare, amare, protegeré y demás por el resto de mi vida_

_Akiko: y de una vez prepárate Shiro que tal vez tengamos nietos corriendo por toda lacas muy pronto_

_Shiro: ni-nietos?, pero aún son jóvenes_

_Akiko: creo que son muchas sorpresas para ti querido_

_Shiro: mi hija, mi bebe_

_Akiko: bueno será mejor que le explique bien como estarán las cosas así que será mejor que descansen porque mañana empezaremos con todo eso de la boda, Shizuru, puedes encargarte de donde se quedaran a dormir?_

_Shizuru: si, mama_

_Natsuki: gracias por todo señora_

_Akiko: ya te lo dije no?, mientras hagas feliz a mi hija puedes tener todo mi apoyo, por cierto quiero dos nietos cuando mucho…_

_Natsuki: he?_

_Akiko: bueno por lo mientras ahora uno te parece?, bueno nos vemos al rato en la cena, si no será mañana en la mañana, que descansen nos vemos al rato, vámonos Shiro.._

Mientras caminaban…

_Shiro: pero mi hija ellas son.._

_Akiko: Shiro, vaya que no sabes nada verdad hay mucha tecnología ahora así que tranquilízate, todavía di que te dejaran varios herederos más para que no te preocupes por Shizuru además Nat-chan, puede ayudarte ya que pronto seremos familia, así que trata de llevarte bien con ella_

Alejándose más…

_Nao: pues que sorpresa no creí que fuera tan liberal tu madre_

_Shizuru: siempre ha sido así _

_Mai: bueno ahora que ella lo importante está arreglado que les parece si vamos a la ducha_

_Shizuru: supongo que tienes razón vamos_

…..

….

_Natsuki: estoy tan feliz Shizuru, gracias_

_Shizuru: te amo Natsuki_

_Natsuki: él te amo ya no es suficiente para expresarte todo el amor que te he tenido Shizuru…._

…

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidos hasta el día de la boda fue simple la verdad pero porque así lo quisimos y no hubo ningún problema por parte de mis padres, ellos estaban feliz por el hecho de que su hija estuviera con una persona confiable ya que en esos días Natsuki no perdió el tiempo para que por lo menos confiaran en ella…

Ya no necesitábamos anillos ya que el que me había dado Nat era un par, así que esos mismos los utilizamos..

Fue una boda simple pero me gusto sin que nadie nos molestase solo las personas digamos que mas importantes en mi vida, a pesar de no estar mis amistades sé que ellos no lo entenderían como también no quisiera meterlos en esto así que prefiero decirles después…

…..

Jojojojojojojoj lo se soy horrible pero no se preocupen tal vez mañana les tenga lo que paso después xD nso vemos vale cuídense! Y gracias por todo

El sentimiento aún sigue ahí no se preocupen


	6. Quiero Tenerte Aqui

Quiero Tenerte Aquí

…

Ya era tarde y después de aquella ceremonia con el juez, Natsuki hablo sobre algunas cosas con mis padres a solas mientras que yo estaba comiendo con las demás chicas…

_Shizuru: después de esto que se hará?_

_Nao: esperar y disfrutar _

_Shizuru: quisiera que me dijeran que pasara después_

_Mai: lo sentimos Shizuru-san pero nosotras no podemos decirte nada, hasta que Natsuki te lo diga pero no te preocupes me quedare contigo_

_Mikoto: nosotros mantendremos este lugar seguro de todas maneras_

_Nao: así que no te preocupes_

Detrás de mí se escucha la voz de Natsuki llamándome…

_Natsuki: vámonos_

_Shizuru: a dónde?_

En eso me carga entre sus brazos y salimos del salón, me empezó a besar tan apasionadamente que me deje guiar..

_Natsuki: no podemos salir de esta casa pero me las arregle para que nadie nos molestara así que vamos a nuestra nueva habitación te parece?_

_Shizuru: a donde tú quieras iré contigo, Nat-su-ki_

Poniendo un dedo sobre su nariz para luego acercarme a ella y besarla…

Después de tanto beso y beso llegamos a nuestra nueva habitación…

_Natsuki: abre la puerta_ (bajándome)

_Shizuru:_ (sonriéndole) _que hay adentro?_ (tocando la perilla)

Abrí la puerta y lo siguiente casi me hace llorar de la felicidad…

La habitación estaba bien adornada con velas iluminando la habitación y pétalos de rosa desde el inicio de la puerta haciendo un camino hasta llegar a la cama, con un te amo adentro de un corazón hecho también de pétalos enzima de la cama…

Voltee a verla y la agarre de su corbata atrayéndola hacia mí y la bese apasionadamente, ella entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta, puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia la cama, nos empezamos a quitar la ropa en el transcurso haciendo que nos perdiéramos más entre toque y toque sintiéndonos más cerca…

_Natsuki: te amo Shizuru…_

Fue lo que escuche una y otra vez de parte de Natsuki esa noche, me hizo estremecer mientras más me besaba y me tocaba con una intensidad que me hacía perder la cabeza, el sonido de su voz excitada era de lo mejor podía hacer que me hiciera suya una y otra vez y lo hizo, sentí por primera vez un gran amor mientras seguía besándome atrayéndome probándome de nuevo mirando mis reacciones mirándome con deseo de querer más, y de no perder cada parte de mi cuerpo sin una de sus caricias, enseñándome y enseñándole que, ambas nos pertenecíamos la una hacia la otra…

Mientras más me besaba, mordía, acariciaba y sentía su lengua en mi yo la quería tener más cerca, pero lo único que podía hacer era acercarla más rasguñándole la espalda, sintiendo como ella se excitaba más mientras lo hacía, pasando después mis manos entre su cabello cuello espalda, brazos, piernas…

_Shizuru: te amo, Natsuki…._

Nuestras partes íntimas ya estaban listas queriendo más, sintiendo como aquel líquido corría levemente por las sabanas, Natsuki puso una de sus piernas entre las mías, mientras se empezaba a sentir el leve empuje, besándome y haciendo que nuestros pechos se unieran para luego sentir su vientre y por ultimo sentir como nuestras partes ya se estaban rozando, seguía levemente sus empujes contra mi mirándome para saber mis reacciones para luego besarme y morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, poco a poco tanto esos leves empujes se convertían en embestidas, me fui perdiendo más mientras sentía sus labios y una de sus manos debajo de mi cuello mientras la otra paseaba seductoramente sobre mi cuello, pecho, vientre hasta llegar a mi pierna haciendo que la levantara y la pusiera arriba de su hombro, se alejó un poco de mi para poder quedar en una mejor posición mientras que con su otra mano que se encontraba en mi cuello se posó en mi pecho acariciándolo mientras hacía movimientos tantos circulares como embestidas, mi cuerpo se sentía más excitado como nuestras voces felices llenas de ese sonido enloquecedor para ambas queriendo escucharlo una y otra vez más y más fuerte, mi espalda se levantaba de la cama mientras agarraba con fuerza las sabanas, ella rápidamente toma mi cintura levantada haciendo que baje mi pierna y me encuentre con sus ojos verdes y su cara algo sonrojada…

_Natuski: Amor… estas lista?_ (seductoramente)

Por un momento no supe a lo que se refería hasta que sentí algo duro entre mis piernas mire hacia abajo…

_Natsuki: si qui…_

La calle con un beso acostándonos de nuevo en la cama…

_Shizuru: quiero todo lo que venga de ti…_

Agarre su pene y lo puse entre mis piernas haciendo que tocara mi clítoris, sentí como su mano se posaba encima de la mia…

_Natsuki: dime si algo te duele o si no te gusta si? _(agarrando mi mano para besarla y poniéndola en su cuello)

_Shizuru: está bien…_

Puse mi otra mano en su hombro, lentamente Natsuki empezó a frotar su pene más y más contra mi haciendo que aquel liquido saliera más, se alejó un poco de mi para poder utilizar después sus dedos…

_Shizuru: Natsuki…_

Fue en ese momento en el que empecé a sentir como se abría lentamente mi interior, hice un sonido entre dolor y excitación haciendo que parara…

_Natsuki: lo siento…_

_Shizuru: no te preocupes es normal es la primera vez que lo hago, pero no te detengas…_

_Natsuki: está bien…_

Volvió a hacerlo, mi cuerpo otra vez se alzaba de la cama..

_Natsuki: tu interior… es apretado y caliente…_

Quería sentir más… pero no tuve que decirlo porque, de la nada sentí aquel bulto erecto grande otra vez chocar contra mi punto más vulnerable y deseoso de más…

Lentamente ella introdujo su pene en mi deteniéndose cada vez que hacia algún sonido de dolor pero más que dolor era la excitación, la sentía en mi lentamente hasta que por fin sentí su pene entrar por completo..

_Natsuki: Shi-Shizuru!_

La acerque de nuevo para besarla y que dejara de perder el tiempo quería mas de ella y ella de mi…

_Shizuru: mas!_

Una y otra vez se sintieron más sus embestidas mi cuerpo apretaba su pene mientras que su va y viene la hacía escuchar aquel sonido de satisfacción que le encantaba de mi…

Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban en su punto final…

_Natuski: Shizuru…_

_Shizuru: Natsuki!_

Después de eso seguimos una y otra vez parecer nuestros cuerpos querían recordase una y otra vez sin que olvidáramos cada toque, reacción, sensación y demás, parecía una despedida…

….

Natsuki se acostó a un lado mío mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho ella me abrazo

_Natsuki: te amo Shizuru…_

_Shizuru: y yo te amo a ti mi Nat-su-ki_

Ella sonrió y beso mi cabeza…

Estaba tan cansada que no supe que fue lo que dije pero ella me contesto con…

_Espero que me perdones Shizuru.._

_Perdoname…_

_Te amo y eso nunca cambiara…_

…..

…..

…

A la mañana siguiente levemente me fui despertando pero el cuerpo que se supone que debía de estar a mi lado no estaba, algo confundida empecé a tantear la cama hasta toparme con un sobre arriba de la almohada, reaccione sentándome y tapándome con la sabana, la vi y tenía mi nombre en ella sentía como un nudo en mi garganta se estaba formando como el miedo y nerviosismo los empezaba a sentir más.. La abrí para ver su contenido…

…

_Shizuru…_

_La verdad es que no sé cómo empezar esto pero de algo estoy segura de que me odiaras pero espero que con el tiempo me perdones, como te lo dije nunca fue mi intención el llegar así a tu vida, ni tampoco el irme así de ella ahora…_

Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo, como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse…

_Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y dejarte esta carta, pero el hecho de verte con lágrimas en los ojos es peor que la muerte y tal vez me la merezca por la simple razón de que te dije que no te volvería a dejar sola, pero no puedo morir a donde voy porque mi vida es tuya y siempre lo será, por eso perdóname por mentirte de esa forma, me odio por decirte cosas que no puedo hacer en este momento pero más me odiare si algo te llegase a pasar, te amo y más que eso y lo sabes.._

_Sé que también odiaras el motivo del por qué me fui y dejarte sola pero era necesario hacerlo porque tampoco puedo dejarme llevar y librarme de todo esto hasta que algo pase de lo que no me pueda perdonar, y es que ahora estoy en camino para encontrarme con los demás líderes en una reunión para el ataque hacia los cazadores, lo tengo que hacer Shizuru por el bien de nuestro futuro juntas, como el de mi clan y tus padres, nunca me perdonare si algo les llegase a pasar porque son mi familia son lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y por eso tampoco les dije nada de mi partida así que quisiera que no me buscaran y si aun así me encuentran no hagan nada para que no los encuentren sé que están seguros en la mansión pero aun así quisiera que las chicas se quedaran para protegerlos, no sé cuánto tiempo nos tome esto pero ten segura que regresare para volverte a ver y afrontar mi destino ya sea bueno o malo pero cualquier elección que tomes siempre estaré ahí aunque no quieras por que no puedo dejarte porque eres el amor de mi vida Shizuru y yo voy a proteger tu felicidad, y soy capaz de matar a todo aquel que levante una mano para impedírmelo y aunque no esté junto a ti, mi corazón y mi alma te acompañaran y te cuidaran._

_Te amo mi vida…_

_Nos vemos después te amo…_

…

Cuando termine de leerla mis lágrimas caían sin parar no se en que momento fue en el que me pare y por el enojo destruí la habitación haciendo de que mis padres como Nao, Mikoto y Mai ya se encontraban en ella…

_Akiko: hija… _(abrazándome)

_Shiro: lo sentimos mucho hija_

_Nao: maldita sea cachorra! _(dándole la carta a Mikoto)

_Mikoto: tenemos que hacer algo_

_Nao: no podemos hacer nada, ella nos lo pidió tenemos que quedarnos aquí, demonios!_

_Mai: no puede ser…_

_Shizuru: porque no me dijeron nada!_ (preguntándole a mi madre)

_Shiro: ella nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada_

_Shizuru: así que ya sabes que es verdad?_

_Shiro: si, no lo podía creer pero ayer antes de que fuera por ti hablo con nosotros he hizo otras cosas más…_

_Shizuru: porque no la detuvieron_

_Akiko: lo intentamos pero era su obligación_

_Shizuru: su obligación es estar conmigo!_

_Akiko: ella lo sabe y por eso se fue entiéndela ella tampoco quería eso_

_Nao: se supone que solamente iríamos Mikoto y yo en nombre de ella para que se quedara contigo_

_Shizuru: pero no fue así!, ella se fue!_

Estaba furiosa ellas no tenían la culpa de lo que ella hizo…

_Mikoto: lo sentimos.._

_Shiro: hija…_

_Mai: vámonos de aquí Nao Mikoto, Shizuru-san tiene que pensar muchas cosas_

Las tres salieron de la habitación dejándome con mis padres..

_Akiko: sabes que ellas no tienen la culpa, también se sienten mal por lo que Natsuki hizo_

_Shizuru: lo sé_

…

_Nao: MALDITA SEA! CARAJO!_

_Mai: que haremos ahora Nao_

_Nao: no podemos dejar a Shizuru sola, demonios cachorra cuando vuelvas me las pagaras!_

_Mikoto: además Natsuki ya nos lo dijo_

_Nao: esa maldita cachorra ya lo tenía todo planeado, tenemos que hacer que este lugar sea el más seguro de todo el mundo y más de ellos, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, así que Mai en todo momento estate con ella y tu también Mikoto_

_Mikoto: y tú que harás?_

_Nao: pues tengo que hablar con el padre de Shizuru porque supongo que la cachorra le habrá entregado todo lo que es de ella poniéndolo en nombre de Shizuru, así que en pocas palabras tenemos que seguir haciendo esto lo mas normal posible, sere la única que salga de aquí, les quedo claro?_

_Mai: está bien_

_Mikoto: claro cuenta conmigo_

_Nao: pues entonces manos a la obra, no tenemos mucho tiempo.._

…..

_- Kuga! porque no están los demás miembros de tu clan?_

_-porque no quise meterlos en esto además de que tienen otra misión y más importante que esta…_

_-vaya que si confías mucho en tus habilidades, espero que no te defrauden, aunque seas de las líderes más fuertes haces algo muy estúpido sabes? _

_-nunca lo harán porque no puedo morir en manos de un enemigo como el de un aliado_

….

Jejej lo siento lo siento pero bueno espero que les hay gustado si no pfff ni modo lo hare mejor para la prox aún se me hacen difícil esas partes


	7. Ahora Te Extraño Te Necesito

Ahora… Te Extraño… Te Necesito….

…

…..

- Shizuru-san vamos tienes que comer

- Mai tiene razón tienes que comer, es malo para tu salud si no comes bien

- hija …

- no se me apetece nada solo déjenme en paz

- has estado con ese ánimo desde hace dos meses hija

- que quieres que haga si la extraño?

- que seas fuerte y que tengas fe en ella de que regresara

- largo de aquí!

….

…

_Nao: sabes Shizuru, conozco a la cachorra hace mucho, y antes me caía mal por hacer siempre las cosas sola era raro que alguien tan joven sea tan independiente pero no se sentía más que los demás simplemente no podía confiar en los demás sabes porque?_

_Shizuru: no, porque? _

_Nao: había escuchado que cuando ella era aún bebe algunos cazadores atacaron su territorio, su madre la líder fue asesinada por un cazador al igual que su padre antes de que ella naciera y los miembros de su clan tuvieron el mismo fin, el caso es que fue ella la única que sobrevivo a toda esa masacre, como fue quien sabe, pero lo hizo así que se hizo la idea de que no podía estar con alguien más si tendría que perderlos a todos de un día al otro_

_Shizuru: y después?_

_Nao: aún me seguía cayendo mal a pesar de escuchar esa historia o eso pensaba, cada vez que la veía por las reuniones que tenían los lideres, al terminar siempre peleaba con ella, preguntándole siempre lo mismo, porque eres así?, y hasta la fecha sigo sin tenerla, pero después de eso paso de la nada los cazadores nos encontraron su pongo que era porque no nos habíamos movido por eso nos pudieron encontrar fue exactamente un día en el que se pidió que los lideres fueran y en media reunión atacaron, mi prioridad era estar con mi líder pero al final lo mataron como a muchos de nosotros y yo era la siguiente de tantos, pero ella me salvo aun a pesar de estar peor en las heridas que yo, lo hizo … y bueno lo siguiente que fue era que estaba en una cama con vendas, en ese mismo lugar también estaba la chica gato, no sabía en qué lugar estaba hasta que me encontré con la cachorra y Mai y bueno después de eso empezamos a seguir a la cachorra y ahora…_

_Shizuru: son su familia_

_Nao: si, al principio la cachorra no lo podía aceptar pero su pongo que era porque tenía miedo de que algún día no pudiéramos y tuviésemos el mismo fin como los de su clan_

_Shizuru: siempre tan amable mi Natsuki_

_Nao: si, la verdad es que sí, pero ahora le dolería más el saber que tu salud no está bien, ella está peleando quien sabe dónde pensando en que su amada esposa está bien, no hagas peor las cosas Shizuru_

_Shizuru: lo….._

_Nao: qué te pasa?_

_Shizuru: lo siento tengo que ir… al baño…_

_Nao: llamare a un doctor…_

…..

_Nao: siento mucho el no poderla llevar a un hospital pero ella es una gran doctora y esposa de un hombre lobo _

_-buenas noches mi nombre es Youko, y digamos que en vez de hombre es mujer lobo_

….

_Shiro: y que es lo que tiene nuestra hija?_

_Youko: pues… felicidades, serán abuelos… pero.._

_Shizuru: dios.._

_Youko: Shizuru-san está en peligro tu bebe, tu mala alimentación es la que está provocando el que lo puedas perder como también tus ánimos sabias que los bebes sienten todo eso?_

_Shizuru: sí.. _

_Youko: lo sé, sé que no es tu culpa, no lo sabias la depresión tambien no te dejo pensar en otra cosa…_

_Akiko: entonces que tenemos que hacer?_

_Youko: primero que nada tienen que estar muy al pendiente de ella y que coma mucho claro sin excederse porque también ciertas cosas no pueden comer los hombres lobo_

_Mai: de eso no se preocupe yo me encargare de la alimentación de Shizuru-san déjemelo a mí Akiko-san, Shiro-san_

_Shiro: gracias hija.._

_Nao: que más?_

_Youko: pues solo esperar, estaré viniendo cada semana para ver cómo van las cosas si eso les parece bien_

_Akiko: si claro por favor, muchas gracias_

_Youko: no, no hay problema es mi trabajo además es la esposa de Natsuki y a ella le debo muchas cosas así que esto no es nada, así que si hay algún problema o duda no se preocupen en llamarme_

_Nao: gracias por todo…_

…_._

No creí estar embarazada esa es mi verdad y ahora que no la tengo cerca me duele más, y el saber que no se si poder verla, verme a mí y a su hijo que viene en camino, es realmente doloroso…

Natsuki te necesito, quiero que estés aquí conmigo te extraño como no tienes idea no sé qué hacer necesito sentir tu calor sentirme protegida, amada por ti solamente quiero estar donde tu estés, donde estas? Cuando volverás?, estarás bien?, dime maldita sea! No sé si poder soportar el tenerte lejos de mí…

….

_Shizuru: quiero estar sola.._

_Mai: pero Shizuru-san_

_Nao: no puedes y no lo haremos, nos quedaremos aquí a vigilarte mira como estas _

_Shizuru: no me interesa, déjenme en paz_

_Nao: que te parece si salimos?, llevas mucho tiempo encerrada, Mikoto prepara el auto _

_Mikoto: si _

_Shizuru: no tienes cosas que hacer?_

_Nao: si pero pues como estoy en nombre de la cachorra puedo hacer y deshacer lo que quiera además creo que tu padre estará de acuerdo conmigo en que salieras y el hacerse cargo de todo este lio, Mai prepara algo que sea saludable para ella _

_Mai: enseguida_

_Shizuru: dije que no!_

_Nao: pues yo dije que sí y no tolerare que sigas encerrada, tienes que salir despejarte y pensar bien las cosas!, además no creo que quieras que la cachorra soporte el ver a su esposa en ese estado tan deplorable y lo sabes _

_Shizuru: no tengo otra opción verdad?_

…..

_-saben cuánto tiempo tardara esto? _

_-pues va para largo, no sabemos cuántos nos faltan por eso necesitamos esa información _

_-demonios _

_-dejaste a tu esposa no es cierto?_

_-juuu, ni te dejaron disfrutarla verdad?_

_-no te preocupes es mejor sufrir ahora que después uno nunca se sabe con esos cazadores y antes de que pase algo más_

_-supongo que tienes razón pero aun así _

_-tranquila, esos malditos pronto morirán y podremos ser libres otra vez sin meternos con nadie _

_-podemos vengarnos de todas las personas que murieron en sus manos _

_-lo sé, ellos se atrevieron a tocarla _

_-pues ese sentimiento ahora lo necesitamos así que no te preocupes debe de estar bien la dejaste con los demás miembros de tu clan no?_

-_si_

_-eso si que fue temerario eh…_

_-bueno entonces relájate sabes que ellos no pueden tocar a tu señora eso sería ir en contra de las reglas, además de que la piedra que se les da a nuestra pareja nos dirá si está bien o está mal así que si no te ha mostrado el color negro del tuyo entonces no te tienes que preocupar_

_-ya lo se y de eso no me preocupo me preocupo del hecho de que ellos aún siguen estando muy tranquilos eso es todo _

_-supongo que en eso tienes razón_

_-por esa razón tenemos que terminar con esto antes de que hagan algo más de lo que nos arrepintamos _

…..

Nunca imagine que en una salida tan simple armoniosa nos encontráramos con el enemigo, como nos encontraron no lo sabemos, como tampoco sabemos que es lo que esta sucediendo con los que se fueron…

….

_-que sesta pasando?_

_-qué pasa?_

_-nuestras piedras están tornándose algo negras!, mi esposa_

_-que!?_

_-estas bromeando no es cierto?_

_-esos malditos hijos de puta!_

_-tenemos que encontrarlos ahora!_

_-no hay nadie con ella, creí dejarla en un lugar seguro_

_-cálmate!, ella debe está bien debe de encontrar una forma_

_-ellos son cazadores! Y ella una humana!_

_-no puedes decir que es tu esposa si no confías en ella!_

_-cálmate y ten fe en ella!_

….

_Mai: que les parece si aquí nos sentamos y comemos?_

_Mikoto: si!, comida ya tenía hambre _

_Nao: que te parece Shizuru?_

Era un lugar agradable la verdad pero de alguna manera me sentía inquieta tal vez por el hecho de ver a muchas personas con niños o tal vez sea otra cosa…

_Shizuru: si_

Apenas me iba a sentar cuando sentí una gran opresión las cuales me dieron ganas de vomitar

_Mai: Shizuru-san respira hondo_

_Shizuru: vámonos de aquí ahora_

_Mikoto: pero apenas acabamos de llegar_

Creo que también Nao supo a lo que me refería el lugar estaba infestado de cazadores…

Nos levantamos y disimuladamente Mai de nuevo guardo las cosas mientras que Mikoto y Nao me ayudaban a sostenerme

_Nao: Mikoto, Mai llévense a Shizuru a la mansión vigilen si las siguen tomen rutas diferentes antes de llegar a casa me entendieron, yo me llevare las cosas así que váyanse ahora de aquí_

_Mai: pero Nao.._

_Nao: nada de peros nuestra única razón por la cual nos dejó la cachorra es porque confía en nosotras para cuidar a Shizuru y también a ti Mai, Mikoto te tiene que cuidar así como a la esposa de nuestra líder, así que váyanse yo me encargare de esto_

Shizuru: que no te maten

Nao: será muy difícil el que esos idiotas me maten..

Mikoto: suerte

Nao: también a ustedes, nos vemos en casa

Mai y Mikoto me sostuvieron mientras regresábamos al coche por si me desmayaba que ganas no me faltaban, mientras que Nao de la nada desapareció cuando volví a ver hacia atrás, no todas las personas la siguieron porque eran simples personas como yo, pero aun así tuvimos que acelerar el paso para llegar al auto y así podernos ir a casa pero no fue tan fácil..

Al llegar al auto Mai abrió la puerta trasera para que yo entrara y así podernos ir..

_-vaya señorita se siente bien?_

No nos dimos cuenta de que también estaban en el estacionamiento…

_Shizuru: si, solo son unos mareos apenas acabo de salir del hospital.._

Mikoto sin dar una explicación o algo parecido noqueo al tipo…

_Mai: Mikoto!, qué tal si era un persona inocente_

_Shizuru: no lo creo_

_Mikoto: apestaba a cazador, no podemos darnos el lujo que lleguen sus demás amigos, entren al auto, vámonos a casa…_

…

…..

_-estas bien?_

_-donde has estado te extraño! Te necesito! _

_-en muchos lugares_

_-cuando volverás?_

-….

_-contéstame Natsuki!, cuando volverás!_

_-no lo se_

_-sabes Natsuki estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…_

-…

Perdonen el retraso enorme es que me volví a deprimir ahhh que con la gente no? Bueno ni modo tratare de terminarlo y descansar un poco así que aún no se libraran de mi aún tengo unas cuantas historias pendientes las cuales espero que les guste y si no ps ni modo lo intente xD u.u bueno gracias por su apoyo! Nos vemos si es que lo hay en el siguiente cap! Cuídense ^ ^


End file.
